Our Cute Little Nerd
by phantom-lass
Summary: Jennifer is a teenage genious who comes to Atlantis because of Carson. How will she get on with the other team members? And what happens when a plan of John's doesn't go exactly as he thought it would?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything. I am just borrowing the characters and shaking them up a bit :)**

**Chapter 1**

Doctor Carson Beckett slumped back onto his bed and sighed.

As far as days went in the Pegasus Galaxy the day had been pretty tame. No alien takeover, no wraith attacks. Nope it had been a nice calm day and he had managed to get some of the paper work done that had been sitting on his desk for weeks.

He could really do with another doctor on the base though. There were nurses galore but no actual doctors and it would be good to have someone to share the load with. In fact Elizabeth had dropped the hint a few months ago but he had been fixed against it...but now he wasn't too sure. And, if he took her up on the offer he would be able to go on more away missions.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply more than ready to let sleep take him despite the early hour - until his door chimed, telling him that someone was at the other side.

He rubbed a weary hand over his face and heaved himself from the bed.

He waved his hand over the sensor and the door whooshed open revealing the smiling face of one of the Daedalus crew-members. He had forgotten that they were due.

"Hey doc, got a delivery for you," the younger man told him cheerily while he rooted around in the cart he used.

"Ahh here we go," he held out a couple of envelopes and a few packages to him.

"Thanks lad, safe journey back now," he smiled stepping back into his room.

"Try my best doc," the man's voice laughed as he walked away from the door and onto his next stop.

Carson dropped the stuff onto his bed and lay back against the headboard working his way methodically through the packages and letters.

There was a text book he had requested from Stargate command, a CD he had wanted for who knew what reason but it must have made sense at the time and a jar of coffee hah he would love rubbing that one in Rodney's face when he saw him next.

He sat the stuff aside and moved onto the letters. He recognised the hand writing of one immediately and ripped the envelope open without even glancing at the rest.

_July 19th _

_Dear Uncle Carson,_

_Hey you. I don't know where you have been hiding yourself but no news is good news right so I am assuming you are still alive._

_Dad is fine. He is still having problems with his heart but you know what it's like trying to stop him from doing stuff I might as well be talking to a stone wall, same goes for trying to get him to eat salad. _

_Kitty is doing well honestly couldn't you have thought of a more imaginative name to call your cat when you got it for Pete's sake, whenever I go to call her in at night I expect every cat in the neighbourhood to come swarming to the door. She is adorable though and nothing calms me down more than to sit with her purring in my lap. _

_Umm, ok, so I think that's me._

_Love you loads._

_Dr J. Keller. _

Carson stopped breathing as the letter fell from his hand and drifted to the bed.

He quickly recovered and picked it back up re-reading the last line.

_Dr J. Keller_

_(Pause for effect ;-))_

Carson rolled his eyes and laughed at that extra line it was just like her.

_So, have you picked yourself of the floor yet?_

_I did it. You are now talking to (well...not exactly but you get what I mean) the youngest Dr on planet earth. Of course I'm also socially backwards and don't know how to communicate with people my own age but hey, I think I can deal with that. _

_Now it is a case of trying to find a job. Do you know how hard that part is? Well, yeah I suppose you do..._

_I mean even with being imaginative about how old I am they take one look at me and treat me like a child. And I have really perfected the hair, dress and make-up thing to make me look older (I look really sophisticated) _

_I can't believe that I managed to get through college and my intern ship without anyone thinking I was young and then as soon as I'm finished and have proven myself they all think I'm a baby. Uh it isn't fare. _

_I'm sorry, I didn't write this letter to complain. _

_How are you anyway?_

_Dad says that it doesn't matter how many questions I ask you, you can only answer some questions. _

_So I'll ask you some yes/no questions how about that?_

_1. Is it dangerous where you are and what you are doing - I'd go with yes for that one._

_2. Have you got yourself a girlfriend - yet probably not, you know it really isn't fare for you to try and bully me into getting out there if you don't._

_3. Are you in the US - I'll go with no but knowing would be nice anyway. _

_I can't really think of any more straight forwards questions other than that you had better be looking after yourself because if you're not you'll have me to answer to the next time I see you. _

_Love you lots_

_Jennie_

_P.S - Dad gave me the 'packaged one year in advance' birthday present and thank you I loved it. Everyone else gets me grown up stuff (I have medical journals coming out of my ears) so gift cards for normal books and music was the best. :)_

Carson couldn't swipe the ridiculous grim from his face as he re-read the letter.

She had done it. His genius of an adoptive niece had reached her goal of becoming a doctor. He couldn't be prouder of her if she was related to him by blood.

Pride oozed from every pore as he scanned the letter for the third time.

The youngest doctor on planet earth. And she wasn't kidding either. At seventeen she was the youngest. She had a level intelligence to give Rodney a run for his money any day and if he could remember correctly she was fluent in several languages...Now what were they again...? But it didn't matter. The fact was Rodney would be livid.

It was a shame though that she could not find employment. He knew what she was talking about when she mentioned faking her age, he after all had been the one to help her with that writing her references, but he had lost track of time and had forgotten that she would be coming close to the end of it all.

"Wait a minute,"

Carson slapped his head; he couldn't believe he had been so stupid.

A job. The extra doctor Elizabeth wanted him to take on.

He leapt from the bed and ran to the door, running his hand over the pad he raced down the corridor ignoring the strange looks that he was receiving from various expedition members.

His mind raced.

Jennifer was a smart lass, she wouldn't be too shock or terrified by the idea of aliens and galaxies and the like. She could compose herself like an adult and cope under pressure. True, she hadn't been lying about the lack of communication and socialising skills but she had never been one for making friends...but they could work on that. Shepherd was like a big kid half of the time anyway, Rodney was the whiney one,Teyla was the mother figure and Ronon...he was just there.

No, he couldn't see her having problems with any of the team if she came and Elizabeth was accepting of any new talent while the rest of the expedition just kept their heads down and followed SGA 1's lead.

He just needed to convince Elizabeth and then he would be able to convince Jennifer. But he had to get it done tonight. The Daedalus would be leaving in the morning and either he or a letter needed to be on it. The ship would take a month to reach earth, a weeks or maybe less to gather supplies, and them another month to return.

Now if he went, chances would be that he would come back the month before she did, so he was looking at a four month wait either way. One month for him to get to earth, one month to return, another month for the Daedalus to return to earth and then another month for Jennifer to arrive.

He stopped running and knocked on the door to Elizabeth's office.

Yip, he had it all planned.

Now he just had to convince her.

**Hi everyone. **

**So I was tidying my room and came across these notes, so do I continue or do I not. It will more than likely turn into a Ronon/Keller at some point. **

**Please let me know what you think. **

**Thanks**

**Keep safe**

**:)**

**PS. Sorry about the pants summary once I've done a few more chapters I'll change it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. I am only shaking the characters about a little bit :)**

**Chapter 2**

**Four Months Later **

**On board the Daedolus**

Jennifer slumped back onto her bed, huffing loudly as her head hit the pillow and she gazed up at the ceiling. The same ceiling she had been looking up at for nearly a month.

She was in space.

She...was in space.

Three months ago she didn't believe in aliens or deep space travel (or whatever it was called) but now, now it was real. Well, the alien part she hadn't seen personally yet in full force, but the deep space travel part was ticked off.

Three months ago she had had only one thing on her mind.

Trying to find a job.

And it was so hard. No one was interested in the freak teenager who had finished med school with flying colours and she had become more and more discouraged as days had turned into weeks and weeks into months.

But all of that had changed with one knock on her door, when her Uncle Carson had come to visit.

Everything about his visit seemed to be like a haze. She remembered such words as 'space'...'ship'...'stargate' most of it sounding like nonsense until he had handed her an envelope. A very thick A4 envelope with TOP SECRET stamped on it.

Laughing, thinking that it was a practical joke on her uncle's part she had began reading. She remembered the feeling of the amused smile fading from her face as she had read more and more of the report that he had given her.

The Egyptian desert?

Pyramids and space ships?

Antarctica?

Goa'uld?

Wraith?

Replicators?

It all began to merge into one at some point but she continued to read her eyes growing wider and wider with each page.

She had been so engrossed with what she was reading she hadn't even heard Carson leave his chair and disappear into the kitchen for the three hours that it took her to read it all.

She was amazed by what she had read and for some reason she did not doubt any of it, her uncle would not do such a thing.

Space travel and aliens and he was offering her the chance to be a part of it.

It didn't take her long to decide yes was the answer. To be part of something bigger than herself, bigger than the planet Earth...wow!

She had had to be screened for security purposes, given a full health examination (the jerks at the base had been a right bunch of know it alls and had treated her like a three year old through the whole thing – pigs), she had also had to sign screeds of paper work. Papers swearing her silence, papers saying that if she were to die her family wouldn't sue...the pile had been larger than the file Carson had given her back home.

Her dad had not been happy with her decision and she could not blame him. She was his only child and since her mother had died when she was ten he had been a lot more protective of her than many other parents – especially as she had continued to advance at such a quick rate through school.

She didn't want to leave him, but she didn't want to miss the opportunity either - the chance to not just see different countries but other planets and not to mention the chance to get away from the kids that she had left behind at her old school. Sure she was smart but she was still a teenager and being an oddity among kids her own age was not exactly something anyone wanted.

She had also had to stay within Stargate Command itself and had made quite a few friends during her six week long stay there while waiting for the Daedolus to arrive.

Vala had been great and had also been her first official alien. Aliens definitely aren't little green men in flying saucers she quickly found out. Vala was so light hearted and optimistic and Jennifer had found herself wishing on more than one occasion that she could be more like her. She did not like the way that Dr Jackson treated the alien woman though and would have quite happily given him a piece of her mind if she wasn't too busy trying to make a good impression so she wouldn't get sent home.

Despite all of Vala's attempts at being nice Doctor Jackson seemed to take every opportunity to shoot her down. Jennifer had seen the woman's perkiness die down a few times when such a thing happened only for her to come bouncing back again a few second later. In her opinion the good doctor needed to be taught a lesson.

Her second alien encounter had been Teal'c. To begin with she had found the Jaffa a little intimidating, with his size and manners but had quickly found out that as long as you weren't an enemy you had nothing to worry about and also that he had a sense of humour – a very discreet one that had her sniggering behind her hands on more than one occasion. He spoke rarely but Jennifer found that when he did what he had to say was worth listening to.

Samantha Carted had been invaluable. Answering all of her questions and making sure that she was aware just of what she was getting herself into. She also made it clear that because of her age she could return home whenever she wished if she changed her mind or found living away from earth too much of a strain. Jennifer had thanked her for the information and tried not to get annoyed about the 'age' thing again.

And so after all of the forms and the briefings and questions she was on a spaceship, travelling to the mythical city of Atlantis.

Beside her bunk was a pile of documents ranging from the internal structure of a wraith feeding hand – which was just plain freaky - to the most common ailment and wounds found in the city of Atlantis – although she had decided that the title 'City of the Ancients' sounded a lot more dramatic.

The one thing that caught her attention was that accidents caused through training seemed to be the most occurring - especially through sparring. She didn't know what the heck they did to cause such accidents as broken fingers, black eyes and on one report it said something about a broken nose. She shook her head as she glanced at the pile of reports again and decided that men were stupid. Not only did they have to go out and get beaten up by aliens and machines they had to do the same thing with each other – POINTLESS.

**On Atlantis**

The SGA-1 team watched in some amusement as Dr Beckett darted about the infirmary of Atlantis trying to tidy the already immaculate area.

Rodney leaned in towards Tayla as he observed the uncharacteristic behaviour of the Scottish doctor.

"What's up with Carson?" he whispered, confusion written across his face.

The doctor was usually so laid back and yet here he was rushing around the infirmary like a headless chicken – and Rodney was surprised the man had any hair left on his head after the number of times he had watched him run his hands through it.

"I do not know, Rodney. Perhaps the doctor is ill," Teyla replied in her usual calm voice her eyes never leaving the scene before her.

Rodney just pulled a face and shrugged, obviously not at all convinced with the idea.

"It could have something to do with the new doctor arriving..." John mused from in between Ronon and Teyla.

"All of this because of a new doctor?" Rodney sounded a bit disgruntled by the unwarranted attention this unknown new recruit was receiving before he even arrived on base.

"Apparently Carson knows him. He was the one who convinced him to come," John explained quietly.

"New doctors arrive all of the time though. What is so special about another one?" Ronon asked, the arrival of a new team member didn't really make a great deal of difference to him either way.

John just shrugged.

"Don't know, we'll have to wait until the Daedalus arrives,"

"Who is he then, this new doctor," Rodney grumbled, not liking the idea of competition.

"Keller. J Keller," the leader of SGA 1 replied.

"I wonder what the J stands for," Teyla mused, ever since she had first met the people from earth she had found it quite strange that they would cut people's names of. What could you get from a letter? Nothing.

"James,"

"Jack,"

"Please not another John,"

John glanced at his three companions as they all stared at him.

He shot them his trademark boyish smile before shrugging.

"I'm one of a kind,"

**4 Days Later**

The team watched from the balcony looking over the gate room as the new recruits all filed in, their eyes huge as they took in their surroundings.

"Goin' to play nice with the new kids," John smiled at Ronon from where he was leaning on the barrier.

Ronon only grunted, trying to weigh up the recruits as they entered the room.

Some of them had bulk that showed they had strength and muscles but from past experience he guessed that they would have no idea how to handle themselves in this new galaxy.

"I just want to know who this knew doctor is," Rodney grumbled moodily.

John only rolled his eyes, regretting ever mentioning the new doctor – all of their lives would have been alot easier over the past couple of days if he had just kept his mouth shut.

"Yes Rodney we are all aware of your desire," Teyla said dryly and both Ronon and John found themselves swallowing back laughter.

Before any of them could say another Carson went belting downt eh stairs and straight into the crowd of newcomers before gripping a small body in a warm hug. They all exchanged quick glances, none of them had even seen the small blonde as they had been obliterated by the rest of the crowd.

They all stayed quiet hoping to hear something that could be viewed as a clue.

"Jennifer lass I'm so glad you're here,"

The team looked at each other again. It seemed they had all guessed wrong.

"Jennifer?" they all parroted.

**Hi everyone. **

**So Jennifer is on Atlantis dun dun dun hehe.**

**Does anyone else find Daniel's treatment of Vala utterly irritating – i know it gets better as the episodes go on but I could really hit him some times. Anyhoo I couldn't resist throwing in Teal'c and Vala so that Jennifer has some more friends that I can play about with. If you like the sound of me bringing them into the story again at sometime say 'Aye' hehe. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews – they are so encouraging and really make my day when I read them.**

**Keep safe **

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything :(**

**Chapter 3**

Jennifer glanced around the infirmary.

She hadn't even been on Atlantis for a fortnight yet and she was still trying to get accustomed to everything. The place was huge as far as Jennifer and her sense of direction was concerned – every corridor and hallway looked exactly the same – and the only route she was sure of was the one from her room to the mess hall and from the mess hall to the infirmary and she had only been to Doctor Weirs office twice – both times under escort.

Everyone...well, mostly everyone she had met was very friendly and she had met most of Atlantis's 'A' team at some point or other during her first week.

Teyla was very friendly and she immediately found herself liking the women. She reminded Jennifer of Vala – but only more reserved. She liked her calming voice and manners.

John Sheppard was also very nice and reminded Jennifer of an excitable little boy more than a soldier, but she was not fooled. Jennifer had read the reports and knew exactly what he had done in defence of his country and of the people who now called Atlantis their home.

As for Rodney, he just got under her skin. The first time they had met he had made her feel like she was some kind if parasite he was analysing. Not to mention that he all but screamed 'arrogant' and 'cocky'.

The only person that she had not met to speak to was Ronon. Oh she had seen him from a distance alright – after all, the guy was a bit hard to miss. From what Jennifer could figure out Ronon was the Teal'c of Atlantis and if they were anything alike then she would get on with him just fine.

She had found out though why so many of the recurring injuries on the base were caused by sparring. Ronon was the teacher and he apparently didn't believe in going easy on people – he definitely didn't look like the kind too anyway.

She turned quickly, only just managing to stop herself from tripping over her own feet, when she heard the door to the infirmary whoosh open.

"Ah colonel, what can I do for you?"she asked cheerily, glad to see a smiling face. She had been alone in the infirmary for most of the day – except for the occasional nurse – because Carson was 'off world' and wouldn't be back until later that night. He had all but jumped at the chance to get out of the city when Dr Weir had suggested it.

John smiled that cheeky little boy smile and shook his head.

"Not for me doc, it's for Chewie here," he pointed over his shoulder.

_What?_

John glanced behind himself just as a taller, broader frame filled the doorway.

Speak of the devil – if it wasn't the elusive runner himself.

He strode further into the room to stand beside the colonel.

"Oh, OK then...what can I do for you?" she asked the scowling giant.

_Smooth Keller, real smooth. _

Jennifer was sure that she heard John mumble something about playing nice and not scaring her before he decided to answer her question on his friend's behalf.

"Just wanted to get his arm checked, it got hit today during training – wanted to make sure it's not going to drop off or anything dramatic," the colonel winked playfully and Jennifer couldn't hold back her smile.

Yes. She liked John. He didn't treat her like an oddity but had quickly fallen into an easy acquaintance with her calling her 'doc' nearly from the first day. Jennifer felt strangely pleased with that title and every time he – a hero and soldier – called her that she couldn't help but think with pride 'yes I am'.

"Alright then," she announced, walking over to a cabinet and snapping on a pair of latex gloves.

She turned back and walked towards Ronon.

"I always see Carson," he growled at her.

Jennifer gulped. Boy was this guy intimidating. He was like ten times her size and he was scowling at her. She quickly pulled herself together. She was the doctor. She was here for a reason. She was here to do her job and the big He-Man infront of her wasn't going to stop her. Besides she had had scarier patient than him – there was that time when she was working A and E during her internship and that guy with the knife got brought in – she hadn't know him long but she was sure that he wouldn't pull a knife on her.

"Well Carson isn't here right now," she told him firmly.

_Start as you mean to go on Jennifer. Don't back down. _

"I can wait," he growled and John sighed in exasperation.

"Just let the nice lady see your arm," he mumbled to him and Jennifer struggled to keep the stern expression on her face.

_Don't smile, you'll ruin the effect. Don't smile. _

Jennifer struggled to remain annoyed. She never had been good at the whole strict thing, despite her advanced maturity she had always had playful side.

"Come on you don't want your arm to drop off do you," she told him, bringing back John's words. She had no doubt that there was absolutely nothing wrong with his arm and that – from what she had read – he had more than likely been through a lot more than a banged arm during his time as a runner.

"Besides," she smiled cheekily, "Aren't I prettier than Carson,"

* * *

John nearly chocked at the comment and cheeky grin that the new doctor aimed at the runner. Damn he like this girl.

He watched with a vast amount of amusement as Ronon's jaw nearly hit his chest. And while he was standing there gob smacked the little doctor took the opportunity to begin her examination.

John couldn't believe it. Ronon had managed to singlehandedly scare away all of the nurses during his time on Atlantis. Oh sure they all had crushes in him but that didn't stop the fact that his gruff manners and grumbling terrified them when it came to treating him.

He met Jennifer's twinkling eyes for a second before she continued with her examination, bending the arm, poking and prodding.

John allowed his mind to wander to when he had managed to have a private word with Carson about his niece. He had made it quite clear that Jennifer had had next to no contact with people her own age and had never had a boyfriend and so as John watched he cheeky grin on her face he decided he was going to get her one.

He quickly rushed through the marines and technicians currently on the base.

"So, you got a little taste of your own medicine today did you?" he could hear the laughter in the doctor's voice and only just managed to hold back the snigger.

Life around here was going to be so much interesting.

**Hi guys. **

**I hope you are all well and have enjoyed this chapter. I know it is short but the next one will be longer I promise – it's just that if I had continued from here it wouldn't really flow all that well. **

**Yes – i have decided to turn John into a match maker :)**

**Please let me know what you think. **

**Keep safe :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything**

**Chapter 4**

Jennifer sat at the table in the mess hall, nursing one of the biggest cups of coffee that she could find – okay, so she had stolen Carson's great big 'man' cup from his office, but she needed it.

Carson had returned to the city at nearly midnight and after having a quick meeting with Dr Weir had came to her room to announce something very exciting. Jennifer decided that being woken up at one in the morning made nothing exciting.

She was to go off world.

She had been stuck for a response to begin with. She was to visit another planet.

It wasn't anything special – Carson had told her, looking a little upset by the lack of interest she was showing – only a mission to check on the locals and run a quick clinic for any illnesses that might have developed since the last time they had been .

"Sounds good," she had grumbled as she simultaneously switched of her light, pulled the covers over her head and asked him to lock the door on the way out.

In the light of day she figured that maybe she should have at least tries a little harder with the whole excitement thing and now that she was awake and not half asleep she was pretty excited about the whole thing.

She blew on the coffee and took a sip. She loved this cup – it was like Dr Who's tardis – she had been sitting there for nearly fifteen minutes and wasn't even a quarter of the way through it get. She was so glad that they had coffee in the Pegasus Galaxy – she might have had to have done something rash if they hadn't. She smiled as she imagined her dad looking at her gruffly but still smiling as he told her that too much caffeine would stunt her growth. Hm, whether she drank it or not she was doomed to be on the short side of average for the rest of her life.

"Hey doc,"

Jennifer looked up as Sheppard and Ronon weaved around the various empty tables and came towards her. She took another gulp of the steaming liquid and waved. Despite the rather rocky first meeting with Ronon she decided that she liked him. Oh sure he was cute in a gruff, rugged, warrior way and she had overheard more than one steamy comments from various female members of the expedition since her arrival – various turned down members of the expedition – but she doubted than any of them actually knew him knew him, and she decided that she liked the whole gruff thing, he really reminded her of Teal'c.

"Good morning Colonel," she smiled as she lowered the cup to the table.

"So, I here that you're coming with us today," he beamed sitting opposite her while Ronon sat beside him.

She nodded.

"So I'm told,"

_Yeah, at one in the morning. _

"I wasn't aware that I was joining your team though," she added in confusion, just realising what he had said.

"Yip you sure are," he announced cheerily.

She nodded slowly, trying to remember exactly what Carson had told her the night before – at one in the morning, she really wasn't going to let that one go easily...

* * *

John watched the small doctor sip at her coffee – funny he was sure that he had seen that cup somewhere before...weird.

He had spent most of the time yesterday trying to figure out a way of matching Jennifer up with a nice, young marine and had come up blank. He didn't really know enough about her – except for what Carson had told him. So he had decided to play dirty and he had gone to Elizabeth and asked her when she was intending the new doctor to go on a mission. Tomorrow – it seemed. John loved it when a plan came together.

And of course he might have dropped the occasional comment about her while near a group of marines or two – hey he was trying to use every avenue open and that was one too good to miss.

He was just about to ask her if she was nervous when Rodney came along and plopped into a seat next to Ronon, a cup in one hand and a data pad in another.

"Good morning to you too, Rodney," he greeted dryly.

The scientist glanced up at him long enough to say good morning before he caught site of Jennifer and his head went whipping round to face her.

For some reason the Canadian had taken an instant dislike to the doctor and John had a feeling that he was actually jealous as he took every opportunity he had to down grade her in some way.

He watched as Rodney looked her up and down and he was more than prepared to defend the girl if he had to – he could make Rodney's life a living hell if he had to.

"Are you even old enough to drink that?" he smirked.

Yip, there it was. The snarky comment of the day. John wondered if it would end there but doubted it.

"Bite me McKay," the doctor smiled pleasantly taking another gulp of her coffee in defiance of his words and standing up.

John had to cough to hide the laughter that bubbled up at her words.

"Colonel, Ronon," she nodded her head at each of them and smiled.

"I'll see you in the gate room in a few hours,"

She walked of confidently and silence filled the table for a few seconds until Rodney seemed to have come out of the stupor he had entered.

"Gate room?" he asked in confusion before understanding dawned on his face.

"Wait. She's not coming with us is she?"

* * *

Ronon could hear the little doctor trudging along behind him, mumbling under her breath about hating mud and hoping that she never saw any for the rest of her life.

Ronon couldn't blame her either. The mud squelched and oozed with every step that they took and Jennifer had fallen more than once thanks to the slippery substance.

Ronon couldn't keep from thinking though of how well she was doing. John had said that they were lucky to have her. That she was very mature for her age and that most girls her age would normally be too pre-occupied with 'other things' to really make a go if it like she had.

Ronon had noticed that he had said the whole thing extremely loud for some reason when a group of marines were nearby – strange.

Ronon had of course asked for a clarification of the 'other things'.

"Oh you know, phones, nails, dating...boys, that kind of thing,"

Ronon only nodded his head at his friend's explanation. He had found out what this 'dating' was soon after he had come to Atlantis and had only reached the conclusion that relationships from Earth were very strange – not at all like his home planet.

Another annoyed sigh from behind him drew him from his thoughts, the sigh was followed by a very loud 'oomph'.

He turned around to see the young doctor flat on her back, staring at the grey sky of the alien world they were on.

He couldn't hold back the chuckle that came to him at the sight.

Her combat boots were unrecognizable under the layers of soggy mud and occasional clump of grass and the only thing he could see on her jacket was a part of the silver zipper – it was a good job the jacket was waterproof or she would be a lot more uncomfortable than how she was looking at the minute.

Her hair was no longer the shiny honey colour it had been when they had set out but now resembled his own – in fact she actually looked like she had dreadlocks too.

"You should really try this Ronon," she grinned from the ground as she looked away from the sky to where he was now towering above her.

"You get a whole different perspective on things when you are on the ground,"

Ronon just shook his head and tried to hold back the smile. He couldn't remember ever wanting to smile so much before. Oh sure he threw sarcastic grins at Rodney all the time but these smiles that he felt hovering around his lips where proper. Ever since the team had set of that morning the little doctor did or said something that really tugged at him. Despite the fowl conditions he now found himself in he was actually glad that he volunteered to stay behind while she finished up with the last of the patients. She was a breath of fresh air.

"Up you come,"

He reached down and enveloped her small hand in his own much larger one and got ready to heave her small but mud clogged body to her feet.

The next thing he knew he was no longer firmly on his feet but sprawled out on the ground, half on top of a giggling Jennifer.

"Ronon, your face just then...priceless," she giggled into his neck, he could feel the mud from her hair touching his skin and shivered slightly.

"You weigh a tone Ronon," she coughed as her laughter died down and he quickly got himself back on his feet – a lot muddier than he had been a few seconds before.

He succeeded again in dragging the once again giggling doctor to her feet where she promptly collapsed against his chest – laughing her head off.

"I'm sorry," she laughed, pulling away from him and finding her balance.

"You were just so funny. The shock on your face was just..." she trailed of suddenly and the smile began to slip from her face and he could tell that she was now getting embarrassed and he didn't want her to feel embarrassed. That was the most animated he had seen her since she had arrived in the Pegasus Galaxy.

"Well we're even now aren't we," he told her, pointing to their muddy appearance.

"Yes we are," she perked up; obviously she had thought that he was offended by her laughter.

He did take her advice though from a few seconds before and looked up at the sky. The sun – that he assumed was behind the clouds somewhere – was beginning to set and it was getting darker with each passing minute.

They were still a good two hours away from the gate and it would be pitch black in half.

* * *

Jennifer sat shivering in front of the small struggling fire that Ronon had quickly made. She hadn't realised just how muddy and damp she actually was until they had stopped and she could now feel the cold seeping into her bones and feel her muscles seizing up.

Ronon was attaching a plastic sheet to some low branches (she had no idea where he had magiced it from but she wasn't going to complain) to keep them from the falling rain.

The ground was too damp to keep the fire going for long and Jennifer watched in morbid interest as the struggling flame burned itself out.

"Great,"

* * *

Ronon could hear Jennifer's teeth chattering and he tried to work quicker. So much for a routine mission, he should have known better.

He quickly finished securing the makeshift shelter while thinking of how the new doctor wasn't used to these conditions.

"Right little healer, over you come," he told her as he stood up straight.

Jennifer stood up slowly in wobbly legs and stumbled into the shelter, Ronon quickly followed leaning against the tree trunk beside her.

In the rapidly dimming light he could just make out her silhouette, she was holding her knees against her chest with her shivering arms.

He reached out his arm and pulled her towards him without even a thought.

"You'll stay warmer this way," he told her gruffly and he could feel her nod her head against his arm.

_Of course she knows that. She's a doctor. _

Ronon still couldn't believe that this little thing beside him held as much knowledge in her head as Carson – or nearly as much anyway.

"That's what all the books say," she mumbled between rattling teeth, "though right now I don't think I'll ever be warm again,"

He felt her arm go around his chest and felt her fingers grip onto the fabric if his coat as she latched onto him.

"Why aren't you cold?" she asked.

Ronon held her a bit tighter in an attempt to pass on some of his heat. She sounded annoyed by his lack of coldness.

"I'm used to all sorts of weather, you get used to it after a while,"

She grumbled something under her breath before going quiet and slowly her breathing evened out and he felt her relax against him.

* * *

Ronon opened his eyes, secured the sleeping doctor tightly to him and pulled in gun simultaneously as he heard movement right in front of him.

He lowered his weapon quickly enough when he saw Sheppard standing before him.

Rodney soon appeared in his line if vision also a sarcastic smile on his face as he took in their mud splattered appearance and dirt caked hair.

"Aww if it isn't early man and woman come out from their cave," he mumbled dryly.

**Hi guys. **

**WOW. I mean like...WOW. I never expected so many to like this story. I mean...I'm gobsmacked. **

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. You have no idea how happy they make me when I read them. **

**So, I decided to make the relationship between Jennifer and Rodney a bit if a love hate so whenever I have them together in a chapter I will try and have one little 'moment' between them but it will develop into something more friendly. **

**Umm, leys see what else. Oh yeah. Ok so FanFiction is my escape route (i have no social life/boyfriend etc etc) so i fill my time with reading and writing. But none of my family know about the writing part (and i fully intend to keep it that way or I will be in for a major 'lets have a good laugh at my expense campaign') So writing wasn't so bad when I only had one story in the go but now I have like 4 so don't panic if I don't update for a while (i mean most of the time I will but just incase). It isn't because I've forgotten it'll just be because I'm working on other stories. Anyhoo you guys probably didn't want to know that but oh well.**

**Thanks again for the reviews. If you could let me know what you think of this chapter I would be very grateful.**

**Stay safe.**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sadly I do not own any of the character (either from Stargate or Stargate Atlantis) I am only shuffling them around a little. **

**Chapter 5**

Jennifer quickly ducked her head and covered her nose as she sneezed – very noisily – into her hanky. She blew her nose and took a deep breath before turning back to the table and looking across the table at the head of the expedition and SGA-1.

_Great. Just great! I hate my life. _

"'scuse me," she mumbled as she straightened up and tried to act as professionally as she could.

She took in the unflustered and ever calm appearance of Ronon Dax and felt the overwhelming urge to stamp her foot and scream at the injustice if it all. Why was she full of the cold after getting soaked to the skin but he was fine – it was so unfair. Not that she was complaining about falling asleep wrapped up in his arms – she wasn't stupid after all – but waking up being carried through the gate in those said arms with what seemed like every member if the expedition standing about in the gate-room had been more than embarrassing.

"Maybe you should be taking more of those vitamins, _doctor," _McKay sneered from beside Tayla.

Jennifer didn't even bother to reply she was only at the meeting so that she could contribute to the verbal report from the planet that they had visited. What was it again? P6Y...No PT8...Oh whatever planet it was it was wet.

Everyone else seemed to be of the same opinion as she was and ignores Rodney's comment also.

"So," Elizabeth laced her hands together in the table in front of her and leaned forward slightly.

"I understand that the clinic went well," she smiled but Jennifer didn't feel reassured in the slightest. She felt like she was in an interrogation with all of them at one side of the table and her at the other.

"Yes ma'am," she answered respectively – her father hadn't drilled manners into her for nothing.

"There were a few sprains to take care of from the children – games had gotten a bit too boisterous apparently – I administered a vaccine or two at Carson's direction and ensured the health of a few of the women who are expecting," she told her calming down now that she was talking if things that she knew of and was more than familiar with.

"All in all everyone was in very good health," she added, nodding her head before just managing to duck her head again as another sneeze erupted from her.

"Yes, well, thank you Doctor Keller, that will be all for now,"

Jennifer just nodded her head and left the room as quickly as she could – mortified. She hated blowing her nose in front of other people. It was so messy and noisy and gooey and just plain yuck. Sure she didn't really care about other people doing it in her presence after al she was a doctor and had dealt with things a lot nastier than snot.

She made a beeline through the corridors avoiding as many people as she could and promptly collapsed on her bed in a heap and snorted into her pillow feeling utterly miserable.

* * *

John only half listened to the buzzing of conversation that went on around him. He had bigger fish to fry right now. Like how he was going to get the young doctor into the company if some of the young marines. Besides 'replicator' and 'wraith' hadn't been mentioned in the conversation yet so he knew it was safe to let his mind wander a little longer.

Hmm she was used to him coming to sit with her if she was in the mess hall maybe he could call a marine ir two over at some point during one of their meetings or something like that.

Nah that would be a bit suspicious.

What else, what else.

Movie night?

Movie night!

She had missed the last one because she was still getting used to the city but he could make sure that she came. He could after all charm his way out of a paper bag if the need arose.

He congratulated himself in his amazing plan before tuning back into the conversation.

"...Todd will be helping Carson in his development of the drug,"

_Wait! What!_

He was glad to see that he hadn't missed a very important chunk of the proceedings as the rest of his team were each wearing a shocked expression.

"What do you mean 'Todd will be helping'?" he asked slowly.

Elizabeth sighed and sat back in her seat.

"While you were gone yesterday I received a message from him. It seems that he has acquired a hive and he has also found out through numerous sources – don't ask me who because he did not part with that information – that Carson has been working on a drug to turn wraith to humans,"

Wow looked like his old full time enemy/part time friend had been busy.

"How will this arrangement work Elizabeth?" Tayla asked in her usual calm voice though her expression was troubled.

"Yeah what are you going to do just let him park on top of us and waltz in?" Rodney burst out.

"Only himself and two others will be allowed within the city at any given time. They will be accompanied by an armed guard and the cities weapon will be trained in the hive ship. We have discussed these restrictions," she glanced around the table taking them all in.

"You must understand that this was an opportunity too good to miss. Carson is extatic,"

John nodded his head slightly. He still wasn't happy with the idea but Elizabeth was right. The chance that this was giving them was too much to pass up but the thing that had him worried was what the wraiths motives could be.

"He will arrive within two days,"

Elizabeth rose from her seat, signalling that the meeting was over, so they all followed her example -rising and leaving the room.

They all gravitated towards each other like they usually did as they headed down the hallway.

"Well...that was unexpected," John mumbled quietly.

"I don't like it," Ronon growled.

"Surely Elizabeth knows what she is doing, she would not have made such a decision lightly," Tayla soothed.

Rodney just began on a rant that they all pretended to listen to but if they had to repeat any part of it their minds would come up blank.

John suddenly paid attention to where they were going and that Ronon seemed to be pretty sure about where he was going.

"Uhh, big guy, where are we going?"

"Mess hall," he grumbled back not even glancing towards John.

"Why?" John asked.

"For food,"

"But you just ate like half the food they had on offer before we went in for the meeting. That was only half an hour ago. You can't need more?"

John knew his friend could eat but even he had his limits and John was pretty sure he couldn't fit anything else in.

"Not for me," the tall alien answered like it was supposed to suddenly make everything clear.

"Ooooh," John nodded his head like it did make everything clear before catching himself.

"So who is it for?"

"The doc,"

John began to nod his head again before stopping – again.

"Carson?"

"No. Keller,"

"OK, why are we getting her food?"

John felt like he was missing out on a whole chunk of information somewhere along the line. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to see that Tayla and Rodney were still following them and that Tayla was nodding her head patiently to whatever Rodney was whining in about.

"She's not well,"

_Like that explains everything._

"With a cold. She's fine. We get them back home all the time. Day or two and she'll be back to normal," John told him as they entered the nearly empty mess hall.

Ronon made straight for the hot food counter.

John watched in amusement and amazement as the usually quiet man had the staff member behind the counter put various bits of food into a plastic box and firmly attach the lid. He then watched as he went quickly to one of the fridges and got out a carton of apple juice and then grabbed a set of cutlery.

No longer paying attention to if Rodney and Teyal were following them still John staid by Ronon's side as he strode down the corridors towards the doctor's room.

"Why are you getting her food again?" he asked, not really understanding the character changes in his friend.

"She is ill and I'm not," Ronon growled and John saw that as a good sign to stop asking questions about that.

"And umm why do you know where her room is?"

"Had to carry her there last night,"

John just shrugged his shoulders. He knew things were going to get interesting with Jennifer around.

**Hi Guys. **

**So I was full of the cold fir the past few days and I just couldn't resist adding in the bit about Jennifer having it too and getting cared for – kind off. And what is with Todd hmmmm? Well I know – of course – but you will have to wait and see hehe.**

**I hope you like. **

**Thank you once again for all of the reviews. **

**Keep safe.**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I still own nothing. **

**Chapter 6**

Jennifer stumbled to her feet and made her way slowly to her room door. She had just been about to fall asleep when the door had chimed, shattering her dreamy haze and making her heart beat violently in her chest.

Eventually she managed to hit the right button next to the door and it slid open. She looked up, squinting against the light, to see who her visitor was and got a shock when she saw a very sheepish looking Ronon – yes, warriors apparently could look sheepish (she was surprised to).

"Ronon," she croaked just as he throat decided that minute to close.

She quickly turned away from her visitor to cough violently.

"Can I do something for you?" she wheezed unhappily, but the doctor in her was more than prepared to put her own sickness aside if someone needed her.

"Brought you some food," he grumbled, thrusting a container and carton at her.

Jennifer stood, feeling slightly shocked for a moment or two before she took the items from him.

"Oh...um thank you,"

She looked over her shoulder quickly to check the state of her room and seeing that everything was tidy apart from her slightly crumpled bed she turned back, suddenly seeing that Ronon wasn't alone.

"Hello colonel," she greeted, smiling slightly.

This was all that she needed. She was full of the cold, all snotty and she had two guys at her door.

Brilliant.

* * *

Okay so Ronon hadn't really thought the whole thing through very well. All he knew was that he felt guilty for not being ill too – but then, he never got ill. He had a feeling that the girl's slight build had something to do with it. Sure she was short but she was also very skinny and he was sure that was not healthy.

So he had decided on something. He was going to fatten her up, get her healthy so she wouldn't get any for silly little illnesses. And he was staring now.

He went to the mess-hall and grabbed a container of the warmest, stodgiest food he could find, a carton of fruit juice and the cutlery and headed straight for her room. He retraced the corridors he had taken the night before – while under the supervision of one of the staff nurses who had taken it upon herself to see the little doctor to her room safe – all the while being followed by John – who Ronon was really wanting to be quiet.

The little healer was very slow about opening the door and when she did appear – sleepy faced and bleary eyed – he realised why.

And it was at that point in time that the whole not thinking things out properly thing became a problem.

He hadn't thought about what he was going to say, what he was going to do or how he was going to act – not like him at all.

He didn't doubt for one minute that John was getting no end of amusement out of his actions but thankfully he staying quiet throughout most of his messed up food giving.

* * *

"Would you guys like to come in?"

John's eyes brightened. It was like a gift from the gods and he wasn't going to turn it down. This was the opportunity he needed to see if he could get any more information for his little project.

"We sure would," he replied cheerily as he pushed past Ronon and into the room.

He glanced around as Ronon entered behind him and the door slid silently shut. It was just a normal Atlantis room. No windows, a bedroom/living area and adjoin bathroom, a desk, a chair and a bedside table and set of drawers – just standard.

"Sit down," Jennifer's voice croaked from behind him and he accepted the invitation and slouched into the wooden chair while Ronon leaned against the table.

John continued to look around the room as Jennifer sat on the bed and folded her legs underneath her.

"Do you mind," she asked pointing at the food that Ronon had brought for her.

He would have to ask his friend what had prompted the sudden good will visit because nothing that he had told him on the way had made any sense to John at all.

"No, not at all go ahead," he answered her quickly and she looked from him to Ronon.

"Brought it for you to eat," was the gruff reply.

She smiled faintly and carefully opened the container. While she was occupied John quickly took the opportunity to continue having a good nosey around the room.

There were two pictures on the table. One with her dressed in a black gown and cap – obviously her graduation pictures from doctor school – and another was of her and an older man (who he guessed was her father) standing next to a motor bike. Interesting.

He looked around for any CDs or movies.

He was quickly rewarded by seeing the cover of what looked like one of the X-Men movies and her I-pod but that was all so he turned his attention back to the girl who was digging into her meal quite happily despite the blocked nose.

"So still like it here despite yesterday?" he asked her, smiling just as she swallowed a mouth full of the food.

He had of course heard from Ronon that she had done very well under the circumstances – which was a big thing coming from the alien soldier.

She nodded her head, smiling broadly obviously feeling a bit better now that she had warm food in her.

"I think I'll survive," she smiled.

John nodded. She was definitely a perky little thing – struck him as the sort to take everything in her stride which was a good thing when you were this side of the Milky Way.

"You will have your work cut out for you in a few days time, that's for sure," he told her as he leaned further back in his chair and he felt Ronon tense next to him – yip he knew he wouldn't be happy with the idea of Todd being around but it wasn't their decision to make at the end of the day was it.

He watched as Jennifer slow took the work from her mouth and swallowed slowly, looking very confused.

"Why's that?" she asked slowly, looking between him and Ronon.

"Well Carson will be working with Todd," he said.

"Todd?"

Okay so it looked like Carson hadn't told her what would be happening in a few days.

"He's a wraith," Ronon growled.

**2 DAYS LATER. **

Carson was flapping around the infirmary like a psychotic mother hen and it was the funniest thing that Jennifer had ever seen in her life. He was running around and dragging out cabinets only to replace them as quickly as he had moved them and raking through drawers in search of goodness knows what.

She shook her head in amusement and looked at her watch.

It was almost half past eleven and she had about another hour or so until Ronon would come into the infirmary either bearing a container of food or ready to drag her off to the mess-hall.

Ever since her cold he had became as regular as clock work and she had no idea what had brought on the sudden change in him – especially when before he hardly came near her. She had thought it was a one of thing eh he had appeared at her door that night but she had been wrong and despite her being well and truly over the virus he was still coming.

Not that she was complaining it was allowing her to get to know him better as most of the time he stayed with her for twenty minutes or more – it was almost as though he was making sure she ate every little bit – giving them time to talk about things. Despite his initial appearance of being unapproachable she found him to be very nice and very much like Teal'c - as she had first thought.

"Uh, Doctor Keller," a voice called her from her thought and she glanced up to see one of the marines standing before her.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Umm I'm here for some boosters,"

Jennifer remembered quickly just who he was and her smile widened as she gestured towards one of the empty infirmary beds.

"Of course, Evan Lorne yes?" she asked as she followed him. She remembered Carson telling her the day before that only one marine was due into the infirmary.

A marine who was afraid of needles.

She watched him closely as she gathered her supplies and couldn't help but feel sorry for him as he began to fidget uncomfortably and she could even see a slight shine to his skin as he began to sweat.

_Oh dear._

Giving up on gathering the instruments she dumped them in a heap and just went to sit next to him in the bed, her legs swinging backwards and forwards as she became as cheery and as mischievous as she could.

"So how long have you been here?" she asked.

And so began a half hour long discussion of who he was, where he was from, where she was from, if they had siblings and the list was endless.

She got him so involved in the conversation that he didn't even realise when she asked him to keep his arm still and she filled the needle and push it into his arm.

She glanced quickly towards the door and saw Ronon and John standing there.

Lunchtime.

"Well Evan, that's you," she announced as she gathered up the used needles and put them in the bin.

"Really,"

* * *

John stood in line as he waited for the arrival of Todd. There was himself, Rodney, Elizabeth, Ronon and Carson who came puffing and panting from the infirmary – John had went by earlier and seen him pulling the whole place apart – AGAIN – and of course there was also a few marines standing by.

In no time at all there were three wraith standing opposite them, tall and alien.

John stood back and let Elizabeth and Carson take care of the welcoming committee after he had exchanged a few words with Todd. Man the guy was annoying. One minute trying to kill you and the next 'helping'.

Finally Elizabeth gave him and the others the ok to leave and not to his surprise Ronon made a beeline for the infirmary and since he had nothing better to do John followed.

He still didn't know just what was going on in Ronon's head. He had seemed to take a quick liking to the little doctor which wasn't at all like him.

John just shook his head as he followed along. Jennifer had really shaken things up quite a bit.

They both stopped at the door to the infirmary and to his surprise he saw Lorne smiling as he jumped from one of the beds and rolled his sleeves down.

What!

Lorne smiling while in the infirmary? Were there body snatchers on the loose?

The two spoke for a few more seconds and then Lorne walked towards them.

"Sir," Lorne greeted.

"Major, everything alright?" he asked suspiciously still waiting for the video camera to appear from somewhere.

"Just great Colonel," the major replied cheerily.

"You sure?"

"Yip. Actually I think I'm in love," and with that he walked past them both with a silly grin on his face.

John slowly shook his head.

Ronon quickly darted into the room once Lorne had left and John watched as he shepherded the girl out of the room and towards the mess-hall with him close behind.

* * *

Jennifer slumped into the seat with her tray of food in front of her and continued with what she was saying as John and Ronon settled down opposite her.

"You should have seen it. It was so funny. I've never seen him so flustered, He spent half of the morning just going around in circles," she had been telling them of what Carson had been getting up to until he had dashed from the infirmary to the gate room.

"Seen it before," Ronon spoke around a mouthful of something.

"Really?" she quirked an eyebrow at him but John was the one who answered her.

"Yeah, before you came. He gave the whole infirmary a spring clean. Now that was funny," John laughed before continuing with his food.

Jennifer took a few seconds to digest the information.

Had Carson really been that excited about her coming to Atlantis? Had he really wanted her to like it that much? Jennifer cleared her throat suddenly wanting to either cry or find her uncle and give him a hug – but she could do neither.

"So how did things go in the gate room?" she asked, taking a chunk out on an apple.

Ronon gave her a look and she quickly dropped the apple and began to nibble at the stuff on the plate, what was it with this guy? Couldn't she not eat one meal without him giving her the evil eye?

"Alright, Carson and Weir dealt with most of it, we were just there to look good," John smiled.

Jennifer nodded her head. Her uncle really was excited about the prospect of working with the wraith scientist and she was pleased for him. She on the other hand didn't know what to think. She didn't really know that much about the wraith. Oh sure she knew what she had read in reports and found it pretty terrifying – just the thought of having your life sucked out of you through your chest by another being was enough to scare the life out of her – but she hadn't formed her own opinion and she was trying her best not to allow what she had read and heard to influence her thinking.

After she had finished what was on her plate she picked up her apple again and looked at Ronon and when he nodded she started on it – again. What was with the man?

She looked at her watch and seeing that she had been gone for far too long she quickly finished up.

"I have to go," she announced as she stood up only to have the two soldiers mirror her actions and follow her to dump their trays.

"Guys I think I can make it back to the infirmary," she informed them, smiling when they both shot her confused glances.

"What?" they both asked innocently.

* * *

Todd glanced around the lab that was being provided for his – and the doctors – use while he was here.

It was adequate. He would of course have to make some alterations and bring some of his own instruments and machinery but it would do very well.

The doctor – what was the human's name? Carson – was speaking of the research that he had done so far and the results that he had gained and that mostly they were 'promising'.

"Would you like a tour of the base?" Carson asked.

Todd inclined his head. He found these earth humans most interesting and would enjoy seeing them in what he supposed was their natural environment – or near to it anyway.

The doctor took him through the many floors of the base and the many departments. He was not shocked by the looks that were thrown his way by many of the people that they passed – he was technically the enemy after all.

"And this is the mess-hall," the doctor announced as they turned a corner.

Todd glanced around keeping the look of aloofness firmly fixed to his face – it wouldn't do to show anything else with all of the humans who were watching him. There were tables dotted around the room with soldiers and others sitting at them eating. His attention was drawn to the far side of the room were Colonel Sheppard and Ronon were...but he did not recognise the little female who they were with.

"I am not going to get lost between here and the infirmary," she was telling them and she sounded annoyed.

"Are you sure about that?" Sheppard asked her in what Todd could only guess was supposed to be a teasing tone but he wouldn't know.

The female looked young – the youngest human he had seen on Atlantis actually.

"She should be in the infirmary," Carson mumbled beside him.

Hadn't the girl just said that that was where she was going – but then the human's pitiful hearing would not have picked that up would it.

"So funny colonel, perhaps you should hand in your resignation and become a comedian," the girl bit back.

"Come on Jennifer just think of all the jealous looks you'll get being escorted by two of the most eligible bachelors on the base," John joked as they all turned towards the exit where he and Carson were still standing.

He watched as the girl turned around and began to walk backwards so that she was facing the two men whose eyes were both firmly fixed on her.

The girl continued to walk backwards and it was obvious that she didn't know that he was standing there when she suddenly collided with his chest. It was also obvious that the two men had been so focused on her that they hadn't even noticed him either until she crashed into him. He saw the look of hostility on Ronon's face and how he bolted towards him only to have Sheppard grab his arm and shake his head.

He grabbed the girl by the waist to stop them both from falling.

"Whoa, sorry," she gasped as she quickly straightened and turned to face him a smile on her face.

He prepared himself to have the smile fade completely when she faced him but to his surprise it inly faltered slightly.

"Oh, hello," she smiled.

"Lass aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary right now?" Carson asked from beside him but he kept his eyes fixed on the human before him and he noticed that Ronon had grabbed her arm and was slowly dragging her backwards and behind him.

He only just managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the display. Really what did he think he was going to do? Feed from her in the middle of an enemy base.

"Just on the way now," the girl replied shooting Ronon a look.

Ah so she wasn't happy about the treatment she was getting. Todd found this very amusing.

"Todd this is Jennifer she is a doctor here," Carson introduced them quickly.

The girl reached out a hand for him to shake and he took a few seconds to just look at it. Nit many humans willingly volunteered physical contact and this threw him for a moment.

She looked at him sheepishly before lowering her hand. Perhaps she thought that she had insulted him.

He then remembered what Carson had said. She was a doctor. He looked her up and down quickly taking in her small frame and features. She looked far too young to be doctor.

He inclined his head slowly.

"Nice to meet you," she said, once again surprising him.

"Um I had better go, people to fix and things," she detached herself from Ronon and walked around them before bursting into a run.

"See you later guys," she yelled over her shoulder at the two men she had left.

He focused his attention in them now and saw the open dislike coming from Ronon.

"Is she not young to be a doctor?" he asked Carson.

"Och aye, by normal standards she is but she is a bit smarter than your average teenager," the doctor replied his smile filled with pride.

"She is a doctor through a through that one," he added.

"Even has her own fan-club," Sheppard added with that joking look he wore so often plastered to his face.

"Fan club?" Carson sounded confused and Todd too was unfamiliar with this term.

"Yeah, me and Chewie went to fetch her for lunch and Lorne was coming out. Smiling,"

**Hi everyone. **

**So here i give you a mega long chapter. **

**Do I get extra brownie points? **

**I sort of had a crazy thought process while doing this so I am sorry if some bits are a little choppy or confusing. **

**Please let me know what you think. **

**Keep safe. **

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I still own nothing. I'm just having fun playing about with the characters. :)**

**Chapter 7**

Jennifer tossed and turned restlessly in her bed, a fine layer of sweat over her body. She had been tossing for the past two hours and had finally had enough.

It had been a busy day at the infirmary – what with Carson's time being taken up with the research and Todd the majority of medical decisions fell on her - though there had been no disasters (the biggest injury being a broken finger from a training accident – she had been shocked to see that for once Ronon hadn't been involved) the constant stream of minor injuries and ailment had been tiring.

And so just when she had been ready to collapse on her bed and fall asleep the environmental controls or life support or whatever it was that they called it had to go on the blink and send the humidity levels in her section of the city sky high - the problem only affecting ten or so rooms. Two of the room didn't have anyone staying in them anyway, five rooms belonged to a bunch of very zealous botanists who were currently of doing whatever they did on another planet, one belonged to a marine who was currently on night patrol and the last was a storage room - leaving only her to suffer through the heat.

Hitting her mattress in irritation she swung herself from the bed and un-ruffled her night shirt from where it had gathered in a soggy bundle around her stomach and pulled on the white cotton pants that she had shed nearly an hour ago.

With it being so late she didn't have to worry about being seen by anyone. The only ones who wandered the city this late were those on patrol and the chances of her passing any of them were slim and none of the teams were due back until lunch time the next day.

She slung on a pair of slip on pumps as she opened her door and jumped on one foot out into the corridor as she pulled on the last one.

Peering around to make sure no one had been around to witness her rather embarrassing balancing act she started towards the infirmary before turning around and darting back into her room to grab her cover. She hitched it under her arm and took off again.

The city was a bit spooky at night – she had decided that the first time that she had worked a late shift – everything was too quiet, too much of a contrast to the bustling and busy life that filled the rooms and corridors during the day.

She made her way through the now familiar corridors of the base to the infirmary and smiled as she began to cool with each step. The temperature was just right. She was just making her way to one of the beds when she heard it.

Retching.

Unable to ignore her doctor's instincts she abandoned her blanket on the bed and turned the corner to see one of the staff nurses seeing to someone who looked like a scientist.

"Oh Dr Keller," the nurse greeted as she glanced up from the patient.

"Can I help Hannah?" she asked softly.

The nurse shook her head, obviously confused by her sudden appearance.

"No, it is only a mild case of food poisoning,"

Jennifer nodded her head and moved away, giving up on the idea of getting the ideal nights sleep in her cosy, quiet infirmary. She was doomed to getting no sleep it appeared.

She yawned widely as she picked up her quilt and got ready to head back towards her room when she was hit by a sudden burst of inspiration.

The lab.

Carson and Todd's lab had been assembled in rooms that had been an extension of the medical facility. Medical facility meant medical equipment and medical equipment meant beds!

* * *

Todd studied the data gathered so far. The doctor was efficient if not a little random in his technique and there was nothing missing and nothing requiring him to ask questions.

"Well, I had better be off," the doctor stood from his place at the desk and ran a hand over his eyes as he stretched.

Todd quickly glanced at the clock that hung from the wall. The red, flashing digits irritated him but what it told him irritated him even more.

He had at least another six – if not seven – hours to wait until the majority of the humans on the base awoke – though there were always two guards posted at the door to any room that he was in. Not that he could blame them. He had not been very ... loyal in the past. So as soon as the doctor left he would either remain longer and read through more of the data or return to his ship.

He didn't feel very inclined to do either.

He found the conversation of these earth humans interesting – whither the conversation was addressed at himself or he was listening to them speaking to each other.

When he was held prisoner along with Sheppard he had found him interesting – with his strange code of honour. He was sure that if he had been in the same situation with the runner he would have been dead ten times over before they had even reached the surface of the planet, especially as he had been in no state to defend himself - being kept like a starved dog before being set loose on something...or someone.

The silence that had fell between himself and the doctor was interrupted when movement and talking could be heard at the door.

A minute later a small figure came in and he was surprised to see the young doctor he had met a few days previously.

"Jennifer lass, what are you doing here?" Carson approached the girl, obviously concerned.

Todd took the time to watch how the two humans interacted - especially this human. Out of everyone that he had met and seen on the base so far during the past two or so days she had been the one that made the largest impression upon him. Her lack of fear had astounded him.

"The humidity levels are silly sticky where my room is and I was going to sleep in the infirmary but someone has food poisoning. I didn't think anyone would be here so I was going to use one of the beds,"

Todd turned quickly and noticed that there were some beds sticking out from behind a curtain.

"Lass, I'm not sure that's a good idea..." Carson trailed of and Todd saw him throw a look his way.

He bit back the desire to laugh at this. What? Did the man think that he was so starved he would feed from her should they be left alone.

"Please, I'm going crazy," she whispered to him.

"There's nothing else I can do and I don't think I can share your room..." the girl smiled playfully.

"Hardly appropriate lass," the doctor coughed.

"...and all the technicians are asleep so I can't ask them to activate another room and I don't want to wake them up,"

"Jenny..." the doctor trailed off.

"If Todd doesn't object I'm sure I'll be fine," she said softly, glancing his way and smiling. This human was strange.

Carson sighed and turned to face him.

"Todd, Doctor Keller here is having some rooming issues at the moment. Would she be in your way if she used one of the empty beds for the night?"

Todd could tell that Carson was not happy with the idea and was no doubt secretly wish for him to throw them both from the room but he felt like amusing himself with the other man's discomfort.

"Not at all," he nodded his head slowly and Carson sighed again – yes, not happy at all.

"Well I see you came prepared Jenny, so I'll say goodnight," the doctor left the room, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder.

Todd listened carefully as the doctor paused outside the door and told the marines standing guard to keep an 'extra eye out' – whatever that meant.

"Um...you won't even know that I'm here," the young doctor mumbled heading to the curtain and the beds.

He followed her slowly and stood watched her as she prepared her bed. He now saw that she was dressed in what was probably sleeping attire and he could sense that she was getting nervous under his gaze.

"Yes?" she asked softly as she continued to sort out her bed, not even looking up from her task.

"You confuse me little human," he told her as she finished her task.

She turned calmly and with her back to the bed she jumped up onto it, sitting with her legs folded underneath her.

"Why is that?"

Todd thought out his answer. It was not often that he admitted to being uncertain but this human intrigued him.

"You do not act afraid," he began.

"That's because I'm not," she answered quickly, leaning her elbows on her legs and holding her face in her hand. How could she be so at ease?

"Why?"

"You are our ally aren't you? Why should I be afraid?"

"Just because I am in a temporary 'partnership' it does not mean that it will last. Even your Doctor Carson had a fear of me although he is glad of my help,"

"I think that it is more a fear of what you can do, than you yourself,"

Her words made him pause and he quirked his head. She was a truthful one. While many danced around the point she came right to it. The feeding was what sent any member of the Atlantis team scuttling from his shadow.

"I have not been here long and I have only read reports..." she paused and took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts.

"It would be like me being afraid of John or Ronon just because I know they can and will kill," she threw up her arms in annoyance.

"I am not explaining this very well,"

Todd held up his hand to stop her.

"No, you are reserving judgment. Am I correct?" he asked her calmly.

The girl nodded her head slowly.

"You will see soon enough that it would have saved you much effort to just accept the word of others,"

"I prefer to make my own decisions," she told him defiantly and he barked out a laugh.

"You are a very strange human indeed," he told her before thinking that she may be offended but she only smiled and nodded her head.

She went to speak but he shook his head.

"You came here to rest. Should you wish to discuss this further I shall be here when you wake,"

* * *

Jennifer nodded her head and bid the wraith goodnight as she pulled the curtain a little further over and lay down to sleep.

That had to have been the weirdest conversation she had ever had in her life.

**Hi guys. Sorry this is pretty short and a bit rubbish. I am just trying to get back into the swing of things with this story again. **

**Please let me know what you think...or just yell at me for taking so long...:) (What do you think of the Todd/Jennifer interactions?)**

**Stay safe. **

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 8**

Jennifer sat with her legs folded in front of her munching away happily on her breakfast. She had woken up groggy and with a foggy recollection of where she was.

Blinking quickly and sitting up too fast she had seen Todd sitting watching her with his head cocked to the side – as though she was a really interesting experiment. The reason she was in the lab had zapped through her head and she had smiled shyly at him, pushing stray strand of hair roughly behind her ears.

He had surprised her when he had stood up in that gracefully catty way and picked a tray up from the table and placed it in front of her.

"I believe that it is customary for humans to eat upon waking. I had one of the marines fetch this,"

So here she was now - chewing on a mouthful of cereal while in mid conversation with the wraith scientist.

"I hope that your guard will not take offence at me having provided you with food," he chuckled and her eyes widened.

"What guard?"

"The runner,"

Oh. She had forgotten about Ronon. She hoped that Carson bumped into him at some point before he made it as far as her room.

She thought over Todd's words. If there was any offence to be taken from the wraith chances were that Ronon would take it.

She couldn't really blame him. Like she had said the night before, she was processing things as she went along and so far she had not been at the enzyme filled end of a wraith feeding hand so she could not blame Ronon for being untrusting of Todd and a little blood thirsty. Jennifer actually thought that she would be worried if Ronon didn't react the way that he did.

Ronon and John paced down the labyrinth of corridors as they made their way to Jennifer's room.

Each of them occupied with their own thoughts.

John was thinking about any option – other than pulling a name out of a hat – to get someone to show some kind of interest other than brotherly towards the doctor. While Ronon thought about the different ways he could 'accidently' kill the visiting wraith. After all, accidents were always happening around the city. Most of them not life threatening but there had been a couple of close calls while he had been with the team and he was sure that something bad could be made to happen with all of the stuff that the wraith was studying.

Ronon's plans to dispose of the wraith and John's plans to get the doc a date were interrupted when they both heard the quick clatter of footsteps behind them. Ronon's body immediately stiffened with tension at the stranger's approach – proving that old habits die hard – until he turned to see Lorne.

"Sir, Ronon," the major greeted them as he fell easily into step beside Sheppard.

"Off to get Jen for breakfast?" Evan asked cheerily.

Ronon grunted in reply and nodded his head while John began to chat as they stopped in front of the doctor room. He pressed the chime and waited.

On more than one occasion she had been running late and he and John had been invited in while she finished up in the bathroom. But today there was nothing. Not even the slightest of noises from behind the firmly shut door.

Where was she?

"Morning lads,"

Ronon turned to see Carson standing just behind Lorne.

"Where the doc?" he asked, not bothering with the pleasantries.

"Isn't she back yet?" the welcoming smile faded from Carson's face as he pushed past Lorne and Sheppard and knocked on the door.

"Jen, lass," he shouted.

"Where is she?" Ronon ground out.

"Something was up with the life support and the humidity levels were off," Carson explained, Ronon's temper getting thinner with each word.

Why couldn't people just answer the question?

"She slept in the lab last night," he trailed off.

"Lab...as in, your lab?" John clarified slowly.

Carson nodded his head and they all bolted at the same time.

They ignored the looks they were getting from the various personnel as they ran. Ronon's imagination went into overdrive. The wraith would be dead before he knew Ronon had entered the room if he had harmed her in anyway.

They all filed into the door, none of them even sparing a glance at the confused looking marines who watched wide eyed as three of their superiors and the CMO bolted into the room.

All of them quickly halted when instead of seeing Jennifer on the floor with a very hungry wraith latched onto her with a deathly feeding hand they saw her giggling, cross-legged on one of the many beds and still in her pyjamas while the wraith in question looked almost...amused – and to the four men that was very freaky.

It was obvious that they had entered mid conversation.

Ronon stood panting along with the three others while Jennifer's sparkling eyes shot from the wraith to the group. Her eyes immediately dimmed and the smile slowly fell from her lips.

Jealousy immediately shot through Ronon. Jealousy that he had not been the one to bring the smile to her lips and her eyes...jealousy that she had not came to him when she had been without a room last night. And hate! Hate for the enemy who had done all those things. Who had made her laugh and smile and who had some the night in the same room.

After the cocktail of emotions that filled him the next was shock. He had no right to feel those things. He had no claim on her.

"Oh, umm, morning guys," Jennifer smiled faintly and Ronon pushed his confusion to the back of his head. He would deal with it later.

They all stood sheepishly - glancing at each other before mumbling a good morning.

"What's up?" she frowned.

That was one thing that he had noticed about the little doctor. While she was the personification of all things professional when she was in the infirmary and dealing with Weir but when she was with them she was what he could only assume was herself. And he liked that she felt comfortable enough with himself, Sheppard and Lorne to be that way.

Carson cleared his throat awkwardly while Lorne and Sheppard looked at anything about the room but at her and Ronon was brought back to the question.

He suddenly felt how he was sure the other three were feeling. STUPID. After all there had been guards posted at the door all night and they would have heard if anything had happened and they would be dealing with a very dead wraith by now – or at least on with a lot of hole in him.

"I think that they thought to rescue you from my evil intentions, my dear," Todd told her, answering for them.

"Your what?" her eyes shot between them and Todd.

No one answered and then Todd raised his feeding hand and waved it slightly at her and comprehension dawned on her face and then annoyance and finally anger.

She huffed as she un curled from the bed skipped from the mattress.

"Really," she huffed, pulling on her shoes and slinging her quilt over her arm.

"Guys," she turned to them, her eyes, normally either docile or filled with mischief and fun were shooting sparks at them.

"Make up your minds! Either he is an ally or he isn't," she stormed to the door and opened it smartly before quickly spinning about.

"Thank you for breakfast, Todd," she smiled before spinning so quickly Ronon was surprised he didn't hear the air crack and stalking from the room, the door shutting with a loud bang behind her.

**Hi guys. **

**I hope you like. **

**Please let me know what you think**

**Keep safe**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Still own nothing folks :( But it is fun to imagine what could have been...**

**Chapter 9**

Jennifer was grumbling to herself all the way back to her room, not caring about the looks that she was receiving from the various personnel as she trudged along, fuming and carrying her quilt, still in her pyjamas and probably with bed hair too.

"Stupid, alien he man and his stupid he man tendancies," she hissed as she waved her hand in front of the pad by her door and it whooshed open. By the feel of things it looked like the life support had been fixed. And it was a good job because being hot and sticky would not have helped her current mood.

Who were they to control where she went? Didn't they realise that she had lived away from home since her early teens. She had been making decisions for herself for a very long time and she had managed to survive without them all for that long.

Clearing her mind as much as she could she dumped her quilt back onto her bed and headed for the shower. That was just what she needed – a nice long shower. And then maybe later she would go and apologise to Todd.

Jennifer was not used to having her actions monitored. Oh sure from an academic standpoint she was more than willing to abide by the rules and do as she was told but she had been living alone and away from home since her early teens and so had been making her own decisions for a pretty long time.

And it was grating on her nerves a little to suddenly have two (sometimes even three) he-men jumping about in a panic whenever they couldn't find her. She didn't really mind Evan since he was more of a supporting best friend that anything else. Jennifer rolled her eyes at herself. Who would have thoughts that she would one day be classifying a man – a solder – over ten years her senior as her best friend. But it was true. Ever since that day in the infirmary they had just seemed to hit it off.

John on the other hand – while being a very likable and laid back kind of guy – was a bit like the annoying big brother.

And then there was Ronon. She couldn't really figure out was he was but she would figure it out eventually.

Finishing rinsing the soup from her hair she turned off the shower and hopped out, quickly beginning the task of drying herself of and finding her clothes for the day.

It was nice though to have people worry about her, she thought idly. But it was confining on some levels too because then she was always worrying about them worrying about her. Oh her father had card for her deeply but had always trusted her to make the right choices in her life.

She had to admit though that she had not been able to stop the fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach the day in the mess hall when she had first met Todd and Ronon had pushed her behind him – putting himself between her and the 'threat'. That had definitely made the hormonal girl in her go all wobbly kneed and jelly legged. But she had – of course – reacted in a pure Keller style and dealt with her swirling emotions and alien feelings by getting annoyed.

But she was sure that he didn't feel about her _that_ way. And she sure as hell didn't feel that way about him...did she? No! Absolutely not! It was just because no guy had ever shown interest in her before that was all. _Any_ kind of interest. Oh sure she had had colleagues through college but that was all. No friends.

Sometimes she couldn't help but curse her lack of social skills.

She cringed to think about what she would do if a guy ever decided to kiss her – not that anyone would be interested in her _that way _(she had after all been on Atlantis for months and no one had made any kind of advances towards her – improper or otherwise). Anyway, she would probably bite him by accident (what exactly did you do when you kiss anyway – it all looked very tricky) or something equally embarrassing and high on the mortification scale.

Pulling on her trousers and shirt she went back to the bathroom, hating the way that her clothes now stuck to her slightly damp skin making her irritation and discomfort rise.

Shoving her wet hair out of the way she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and began to scrub viciously at her teeth. While glaring at her reflection in the still foggy mirror her mind did a total de-railing as far as her thoughts went as she wondered if Todd ever brushed his teeth. She had been speaking to him for a while and had not smelt any sort of nasty odour coming from him at all.

At the thought of Todd her anger flickered again as she spat the toothpaste from her mouth and swished some mouth wash around before it too went down the sink.

So maybe she had been a little too heavy with Carson, John, Evan and Ronon but she had (dare she say it) been enjoying her time with Todd until they had all came charging in.

True, if Todd had decided to attack her she would have stood a chance – she doubted that her basic self defence moves would have got her very far – what did Sandra Bullock say again? Sing or something like that... Hmm she wondered if kneeing a wraith in the groin would have the same effect as it did on guys from earth. ..

She shook her head and quickly ran a brush through her tangled, wet mass of hair before pulling it back from her face and tying it in a tight bun not bothering to blow dry it.

Steeping into her shoes she sighed as she headed for the door.

This was going to be one of those days. She could tell.

* * *

"Well that went well don't ya think?" John broke the silence that had fallen over them after the very annoyed looking little doctor had made her exit.

What was worrying him at that point was that she had control over the size of needles used at his next check up... You just couldn't win. You charge in to rescue the damsel in distress to find that she is having breakfast with the dragon – that didn't do an awful lot of good for a guys ego.

Silence greeted his words and he turned from the now closed door to his companions.

Becket looked embarrassed and kept throwing glances at Todd – no doubt trying to gage wither or not the wraith had been offended by his actions.

Evan was just looking uncomfortable and was obviously trying to decide wither to stay where he was or to go after the doctor.

Todd was looking slightly taken aback and smug for some reason.

Ronon on the other hand didn't look apologetic or repentant. In fact he looked down right murderous.

Alarm bells began to ring at a deafening volume within John's head and he immediately followed his instincts that were telling him to get in between the runner and the wraith before Ronon did something that would take a very long time to explain in a report. And he was glad that he did.

"Whoa, buddy," he cried as Ronon jerked forward towards the wraith. His actions were hindered by Beckett grabbing hold of one arm, Lorne the other and John grabbing hold of the material of his shirt as he moved in front of him and tried to push him back.

"If you touched her at all I'll kill you," he snarled over John's shoulder at the wraith and John had no doubt at all in his mind that his fried would carry out that threat if given the chance and hang the consequences. Well John didn't know how Carson felt on the matter but he was not going to be the one who had to go up to Elizabeth's office and explain why the temporary treaty with Todd's hive had just went the way of the dodo because someone (not naming any names) had just decided to fry him with a blaster.

Todd chuckled and John found shivers going through him at the unnatural sound.

"I have no desire to harm the healer either now or in the future. I find her quite...refreshing," the wraith told them and John believed him when he said he wouldn't harm Jennifer wither now or later. But what did he mean by the 'refreshing' comment because Ronon didn't like it that was for sure.

What was it with the big guy all of a sudden anyway?

He liked the doc just fine but he wasn't going to try and take out Todd for something that may or may not happen. No way. For one thing it would lead to way too much paper work...

"If you even think about it," Ronon spat, steeping back slightly "you will have my knife through your hand before you could blink," he finished on a growl as he left the room.

* * *

Todd could not remember ever having enjoyed himself so much as he had spent time with the little doctor as she ate her breakfast. And now as he thought back he could into even remember what they discussed only that he enjoyed having her laugh rather than cower away in fear.

When the door to the lab had burst open and her four would-be rescuers had flooded the room he had fully expected the runner to take the shoot first worry about everything else later approach. And he hadn't expected her to react the way she did. It was rather different to have someone defend him.

If anything their little demonstration had shown him how valued she was – at least by those four men.

If he had been so inclined he would have taken offence at Ronon's reaction but he found he did not wish to dissolve the partnership between Atlantis and himself just yet. He found the little healer quite...fascinating.

**Hi everyone. **

**First of all I would like to apologise for how long this update has taken. I am so sorry i cannot believe it has been this long. But the good thing is that two of my stories are very nearly finished so I will be able to concentrate more on my other stories. Whoop whoop. **

**So what did you think about Jennifer's rambling thoughts? I just couldn't stop writing them once i had started ;)**

**Please let me know what you think. **

**Keep safe :)**

**Once again I am sooooo sorry. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I still own nothing**

**Hmmm…**

**I think I will just call this. The random chapter. Enjoy**

"So let me get this straight," Jennifer started, speaking slowly and taking deep breaths.

She was not going to lose her temper. She was going to stay calm.

"You just sent seven marines to the infirmary with various bruises, sprains, two broken fingers and a fractured wrist because you were – I quote – 'in a bad mood'" she made quotation marks in the air with her fingers and when she got no reply from Ronon she turned to face John.

"And you want me to come to movie night tonight because if I don't you will feel un-forgiven and rejected?"

It wasn't that she was annoyed at them in particular but she and the infirmary staff had been dealing with an influx of illness ranging from stomach cramps to vomiting since the day before and so have seven recruits trudge into the infirmary with un-necessary injuries while she was being puked on…she just wasn't very happy with it.

And then because of the illnesses she hadn't been able to go to lunch and because of this John thought that she was avoiding them because of the 'Todd incident'. Now, if there was one thing that Jennifer hated about her personality it was her inability to hold a grudge and her ability to let things go. Oh sure she could get good and mad at the time but she always managed to cool off quickly. And she hated it. Sometimes she wished that she could hold onto a grudge but she just couldn't. She had tried once and had ended up feeling awfully guilty about it the whole time so she had decided that it was more trouble than it was worth.

John was nodding his head in the same way a puppy would wag its tale.

She rubbed at her eyes tiredly - the smell of illness clinging to her clothes and skin. All she wanted was a nice shower but she couldn't see herself getting one anytime soon.

"John I'm not angry and I'm not avoiding you. But I'll come to movie night anyway,"

The colonel looked at her as though she had just told him that Christmas had come early and as though he was about to hug her but before he could she backed away holding up her hands.

"I'm covered in sick colonel, believe me you don't want to do that," she laughed, turning her back on them and making her way to the sink.

"So you will talk to be in between now and movie night yeah, cos there is three days yet?" John face appeared in front of her as he leaned awkwardly over her shoulder as she scrubbed viciously at her hands.

"Really colonel," she put on her most adult," I'm a grown up, you stop being a child" voice but she couldn't stop the corner of her mouth from twitching up into small smile.

"So you will?"

"I was never in a mood with you to begin with remember, things have just been busy around here, that's all,"

This guy was worse than a two year old, she thought as he wiggled his eyebrows at her and pulled back from hanging over her to rest his chin on her shoulder as she dried her hands.

"So you'll talk to me?"

She let out and exasperated sigh.

"Yes, I'll talk to you,"

"Great!"

John planted a quick kiss on her cheek and backed away as she turned around, smiling at his crazy actions.

He all but skipped over to the scowling Ronon.

"Come on Chewie," John patted Ronon's shoulder and dragged him by the arm to the door.

"Just try to not send anymore marines my way, huh John," she called after them as they disappeared round the corner.

"You got it doc,"

She shook her head and smiled.

**1 days later**

"Great, new recruit day tomorrow," Rodney mumbled miserably from behind his data pad.

Teyla and Jennifer paused mid-sentence to join Ronon and John in peering at the scientist.

"Oh come on now Rodney, you should be used to it by now," John chuckled, slurping at his cup of coffee.

Jennifer was well and truly confused. She had her meals with SGA1 whenever she could and was used to Rodney bursting out with the occasional irrelevant comment but she didn't see what was bad about the new recruits – other than that it meant she would have a whole load of physicals to carry out – and besides it meant that the mail would be arriving and she hoped that there was something from her dad.

"What's so bad about new recruits?" she whispered to Teyla.

Before the older women could even draw breath Rodney had begun his rant in reply to John's comment.

"Easy for you to say," he complained, slamming the pad onto the table. "Things just get settled and you think that you have a chance with the girl and then WHAM a whole load of thick skulled marines with a Kirk complex come strolling in and suddenly all you hear is "Oh isn't he hot?"" Rodney finished in a squeaky voice and stuck a finger in his mouth, pretending to retch.

Jennifer couldn't help but giggle and quickly swallowed the coffee that was in her mouth to avoid embarrassing herself. She felt sorry for him – she really did – but his situation was funny.

"Oh if it isn't the child genius," she ignored his comment and turned back to Teyla, ready to start the conversation from where they had lest it when Rodney spoke to her again.

"Don't tell me you're another Kirk worshiper too?" he drawled.

Jennifer had finally had enough of the underhand and not so underhanded comments and thought she would play along with the grumpy scientist. She had another them minutes or so to spare before returning to the infirmary.

"No I'm more of a Spock girl myself," she answered sweetly, sipping at her coffee.

"You know. Brains and brawn rolled into a pointy-eared package, can't go wrong with that,"

Rodney squinted at her and the others just waited. John to see where things were heading and Teyla and Ronon because they really had no idea what the strange earth humans were talking about. They had heard Rodney make reference to Kirk before – usually when speaking about Sheppard. But who was Spock? And what did point ears have to do with anything?

"Besides, who wants a guy who goes around hooking up with anything in a skirt? No thank you," she stated decisively.

Mischief danced in her eyes.

"I bet you're a Seven of Nine fan yourself huh Rodney," she chimed, leaning forward and smiling devilishly.

John proceeded to choke on his coffee and Rodney blushed to the tips of his ears.

"Hey if I were I guy I would too," she told him trying to alleviate his embarrassment. She had been embarrassed by people too many times in her life to purposefully do it to someone else.

Rodney's eyes began to shine as a small smile spread across his face.

"Bat man or Spiderman?" he asked.

Jennifer couldn't believe it. But then she supposed that the scientist and comic book thing just went hand in hand and she guessed that she should be glad that he didn't go to town on her after embarrassing him.

"I'd have to go with the guy with the gadgets. Batman. Besides Peter Parker has the whole hormone thing…Too much drama,"

Okay, so who was she to knock poor Peter Parker for being a boy when she was the same age he was. But then again cutting into people on a daily basis had a way of maturing you very quickly.

"I think Rodney just made a friend," she heard John stage whisper to Ronon who only grunted in reply.

"So you like comics," Rodney asked, leaning forward slightly.

She shrugged her shoulders delicately and sat back in her seat.

"I had the social life of a rock back home when I was in school Rodney. I needed something to give me a break from the medical journals,"

Rodney stared at her as though he was seeing her for the first time and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat until he smiled broadly and held out a hand to her.

She cocked her head at hi, puzzled.

"Hi, I'm Rodney McKay," he announced.

Ronon stared at the couple before turning to face John, wondering if McKay had finally lost his mind.

"She already knows who he is," he grumbled.

Jennifer smiled back at the beaming Canadian and raised her hand slowly to shake the one being offered.

"Jennifer Keller. It's nice to meet you Mr McKay,"

**Hi guys. **

**So here is the next chapter. What did you think of the Rodney/Jennifer interactions? I'm afraid I was writing this while watching re-runs of all the Star Trek films on TV. *sigh* it was 2 days of nothing but Star Trek (even if I do find it difficult to take William Shatner seriously). And I just felt like writing a playfully John.**

**So moving on. **

**This chapter was originally going to be 2 separate ones but it flowed better having it as 1. **

**Anyhoo. Please let me know what you think. **

**Keep safe**

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I still own nothing :(. But I am having great fun shaking up the characters. **

**Chapter 11**

**(or another ever so slightly random chapter – and it's just going to get worse people lol)**

Jennifer quickly decided that she agreed whole heartedly with Rodney.

New recruit day was bad news!

She had spent the whole day slowly but surely working her way through the many new marines and personnel, checking heartbeats and blood samples until she could have done it with her eyes shut – and she was about ready to blow a vain.

If the marines weren't making unnecessary comments about not wanting to be treated by someone who should be at home playing with dolls they were hitting on her and trying to get her to agree to go to the mess hall with them.

And then the women – seeing the attention she was getting (either god or bad) – became frosty and unhelpful. As if things hadn't been bad enough with some of the nurses after the scene yesterday with John…

Jennifer had the feeling that she as now at the top of the hit list.

She tuned out the young marine who she was currently seeing too as he cockily asked or rather assumed that she would have dinner with him.

If there was one thing she hated about guys like this it was their inflated sense of their own importance and attraction. But she had no doubt that Ronon would quickly get that out of their systems as soon as training started. She would just have to be ready to patch them all back up and send them back.

She had hardly seen Carson since the morning he had joined the others in bursting into the lab come bedroom and she had not had the time to apologise to Todd yet for her rather dramatic exit either.

The marine's voice – James was it? - continued to drone on and she couldn't help but look forward to movie night.

* * *

"What?"

"Oh come on doc it won't be that bad," John whined from where he was making a mess of eating his spaghetti.

"But-"

"You promised," he pointed out, through a mouthful of the stringy pasta.

"Don't talk with your mouthful colonel, you're not setting a very good example to the new arrivals," she told him tetchily, while reaching over with a napkin and sticking one of the edges into the top of his shirt.

"I know I promised," Jennifer told him while sitting back in her set and trying to stop the flush of embarrassment coming to her cheeks as she realised what she had just done as the rest of the team stared at her.

What? Some habits were hard to break.

"What was that?" Rodney sputtered, grinning at her and pointing at John who was only smiling in acceptance as he continued to eat.

"I interned mainly in the children's ward ok," she mumbled by way of explanation before turning back to John.

"And don't think you are getting out of this. How are you talking a city full of marines into watching that film?"

"Chick magnet," Rodney grumbled.

"Pardon?"

"It's got romance, music, singing, conflict and they all live happily ever after at the end what more can you ask for," Rodney explained.

Jennifer wondered if she was missing that particular strand of DNA and cocked an eyebrow.

As if that was the real reason that the movie had been chosen?

She fixed John with a stare and proceeded to watch him squirm. Her dad had always told her that she could interrogate anyone without torture. All she had to do was level them with 'the look'.

And she guessed it worked because John quickly cracked as he slouched further and further into his seat before rapidly sitting up straight.

"It's Ronon's fault," he cried at her like a four year old blaming another child.

Well, that answer was something she wasn't expecting.

"How is it Ronon's fault?"

"John is correct, this happens whenever it is Ronon's turn to choose," Tayla stated calmly while Ronon only grunted and continued eating his dinner, not caring about being put in the spotlight and Jennifer was glad that he was leaving her and her food alone for once.

"Yip, the big yeti can never be bothered choosing something so we always end up with something embarrassing playing," Rodney piped up.

"Last time it was Snow White," he added mournfully while shaking his head as if someone had just died and shivering.

"That one didn't turn out quite too bad though, McKay," John added, wiping his mouth on a napkin scrunched up text to his tray and un-tucking hers from his shirt.

Jennifer still couldn't believe that she had done that and groaned inwardly as John handed it back to her with a "thanks mom".

_Please let the ground open up and swallow me now. _She begged but her request was left unanswered.

"Everyone had flash backs to their childhood and it was very…um, enjoyable," John finished off lamely.

"What? Everyone had good flash backs?" she asked in shock.

Because Snow White did anything but bring back good child hood memories .All it did was summon thoughts of a Halloween she would much rather forget.

"Well mostly," John shrugged his shoulder uncaring while his eyes darted quickly to Rodney who was glaring daggers at him.

Before the scientist could start contradicting him, John quickly changed the subject – obviously not in the mood for a tongue lashing.

"So doc! What do you think of the new recruits?" he clapped his hands together and smiled at her crazily.

Jennifer ignored his bizarre behaviour – used to the occasional burst of childlike enthusiasm that would occasional come from the colonel - sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she chewed on a piece of just warm chicken pie.

"Come on doc. Spill,"

"If they weren't hitting on me they were calling me a baby," she mumbled forking more of the luck warm pie into her mouth. One thing about being a doctor was that she had learned to eat pretty much anything at any temperature – not always very palatable, but it ensured that her stomach was filled.

John folded his arms across his chest and quirked an eyebrow as he cast his eyes around the room, scanning every table and taking in the new arrivals one by one.

Sure enough there was more than one new set of male eyes resting on the young doctor and more than one set of female eyes scowling towards her.

"And you don't like them showing an interest?" he asked casually, turning back to her.

Jennifer spluttered, trying to think of an answer. How could she tell him that she didn't even know how to react properly so she just fixed herself in doctor mode and didn't come out of it?

"Perhaps Jennifer does not wish to form such a relationship while still getting her bearings colonel," Teyla suggested.

Thank you.

Teyla was getting a present and John was getting a vitamin b12 shot at his next check-up, Jennifer decided quickly, throwing the older women a grateful look.

"Besides once the newbies find out that she has _him _as a body guard they will all back off quick enough," Rodney chirped in, gesturing towards Ronon who was obviously the 'him' in question before he sat bolt upright and looked at her.

"What do you mean calling you a baby?" he asked as though it was the most important question in the Pegasus Galaxy.

"No one gets to say anything about the age thing apart from me," he announced his rites loudly.

"Gee Rodney thanks. You really know how to make a girl feel special," she commented dryly taking another bite of pie.

"What can they say to insult your age anyway?"

Jennifer glanced down at Ronon's tray and wasn't surprised by the sight of it being empty. He was an eat first and ask questions later kind of guy – something that she felt came from his running day. And right now was question time by the looks of things.

Jennifer pushed the remaining food around her tray, not liking having so many eyes on her when out of the infirmary.

"Oh you know…Asking if I had lost my parents and needed help finding them or if I wanted to be a proper doctor when I grow up – that kind of thing,"

"Okay, names and numbers," Rodney demanded, pushing a few points on the pad next to him and preparing himself for her list.

"Don't be silly Rodney," she giggled. She didn't know why the comments from the newbies were affecting her so much…maybe she just needed more sleep because she normally didn't care. But then she had never had her skill as a doctor questioned so blatantly before. She could operate on another human being, she could transplant organs, she was a confident and competent doctor.

"Yeah, we'll just go and shoot them all instead," John amended.

"Are you serious?" she gulped out, glancing between the serious John, the stone faced Ronon, the annoyed Rodney and the pinched looking Teyla.

"As the grave,"

_Note to self – keep petty insults to yourself Keller!_

"Guys it was nothing," she tried to reason with them.

"No it is not nothing. They do not insult senior members of staff,"

Was she a senior? She didn't even know that?

"Yeah, new bunch of hotshots always think they own the place anyway," Rodney grumbled looking more than ready to do something evil to the new arrivals.

"Look I am very honoured by you all being ready to run to my defence but I can take care of my own problems. Besides, I am the one in charge of the good meds. Have you ever tried having a broken bone and only dealing with it with aspirin?" she grinned evilly.

Not that she would ever actually withhold medication from someone but she hoped that the threat would be enough to stop John from making a big deal out of something that would settle down…hopefully.

Rodney sat and grumbled to himself, obviously sulking, while Ronon grumbled something about healers being respected on his planet.

_Uh, will this day ever end?_

* * *

The team watched as the young doctor left the table with a small smile and headed back to the infirmary to work a few hours before they would pick her up for the movie.

"Right Sheppard, what's the deal?" Rodney ground out through his teeth.

He had been around John Sheppard long enough to know the 'plotting' look.

"I don't know what you mean McKay," he replied innocently, while digging into his green jelly.

"Look Sheppard, I'm not stupid. You are planning something. I don't know what. But it has something to do with Keller and the new recruits,"

"Well I guess you will just have to try and figure it out them won't you DOCTOR," the colonel replied snidely.

Teyla who had been watching the proceeding with some interest finally decided to join the conversation.

"Perhaps, John, you are trying to match Jennifer up with one of the recruits,"

She smiled as she watched John's eyes widen and the spoon stop half way to his mouth, the bit of dessert falling back into the pot, quickly followed by the empty spoon.

"You wouldn't?" Rodney ground out, while Ronon didn't look to happy with the news either.

"What?"

"Well first of all it is against regulations," Rodney snapped.

"No I'ts not. Technically she isn't military, she is a civilian," Sheppard announced, pleased with himself.

"So! She might not even want to be matched up, have you thought of that?"

John rolled his eyes.

"That is why I am helping things along," he answered smugly.

Did they all think he was an amateur?

The conversation progressed with Rodney getting more and more agitated and more and more loud. Teyla was glad that the hall was more or less empty now apart from a few technicians hovering over a data pad at the far end. She did not want the whole of Atlantis knowing about the hair brained plan that John had for the young doctor.

Both Ronon and Teyla sat quietly while Rodney and John argued over Jennifer's rites to find a date on her own without any interference and Rodney insisted that she wouldn't be interested in any of them – or hadn't he been listening to anything that she had said?

When Rodney was catching breath John turned to them both, his eyes screaming for help. Help that Teyla for one was not so inclined to give.

"Come on guys, what do you think?"

Silence fell and seeing that Ronon was not in a rush to answer Teyla sighed.

"Jennifer is an intelligent young women, she does not need – nor want I would think – someone trying to match her up with someone," she gave John a pointed look.

"She is young and very far away from home. Though she is outwardly very confident and strong I would think that she is still trying to settle in and find where she belongs. She does not need the extra strain of you and your plan,"

There she had said it.

John looked at her as though she had just scratched his favourite puddle jumper but that was how she felt. She was not having Jennifer hurt – accidental though it may be – by John's scheme and it was more than obvious to Teyla that the attention given to her during the check-ups was most definitely un-wanted.

"Ronon buddy help me out here," John begged and Teyla had the feeling that he wasn't going to be getting any sympathy from the runner. Ronon had taken the healer under his wing and she doubted that he would give his blessing to any of the recruits courting Jennifer.

"A women of Jennifer's intelligence and skill would have had her choice of partners back home and no one would have questioned her decision. Men would have fought over her,"

"Hey, I'm just wanting to get the girl a date," John called after them as one by one they got up and left the colonel alone at the table.

**Hi guys. **

**This story is turning out to be very therapeutic do you know that? - with all the embarrassing moments and stuff lol. **

**So anyone ever gone and done something while their mind was focused on something else and then realised that 'oops shouldn't have done that!' Well that was Jennifer and the napkin hehe. **

**I was just having another weird and wonderful thought process thing again for this chapter so…yeah. **

**Next chapter will be finding out what the movie is. **

**Keep safe everyone. **

**Please let me know what you think**

**:) **

**Ps – this was going to be posted last night but for some reason one of the internet servers (or whatever they are) for the country crashed and the north/middle of Scotland was without internet last night. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing :(**

**Chapter 12**

Jennifer was feeling tired and crabby. And she still had to go to rotten movie night.

SGA 5 had returned from a routine mission with a broken arm, fractured wrist and twisted ankle after they had been strolling a little too near the edge of a very steep drop and the embankment had given way.

The infirmary was finally empty of the expedition members who had been suffering from the stomach complaint and the smell of sickness and vomit was finally starting to clear the air. She had been surprised that none of the new recruits had been sent her way from the training that she had been told was taking place that afternoon. Oh she doubted that John and Ronon would – well, John – would get violent with them just because a few snarky comments but it was no secret that Ronon was a hard task master.

Weird

**Meanwhile, in the gym. **

Ronon kept his face schooled in the straight, no-nonsense 'make a wraith run for cover' expression that he knew made all new and most not so new arrivals fear for their lives and fought back the pleased grin when he saw it was working as several of the men kept throwing him nervous glances and gulping.

He enjoyed these first lessons the most when the new recruits found out who was who – more often than not they found out that they had insulted someone important on their first day. He remembered one new recruit nearly seven months ago who had insulted both Teyla and Ronon during his first hour on Atlantis only to turn a deathly shade of white when Ronon had showed up at training. That had been a good day.

He just stood back and let John do all of the talking. Earth people were strange. They put far too much value on words – everything had to be talked out, explained, broken down. On his planet the value was put on actions and deeds. But Sheppard could talk all he liked; he wasn't the one who got to go one on one with them while in training. He would teach them quickly enough that you respect women. Young or old. Especially the little doctor he had taken under his wing.

With that thought his mind turned back to John's plan. J

Ronon had a deep respect for John Sheppard. The man had, after all, been willing to give him a second chance after he had been more than prepared to shoot him in cold blood. But Ronon did not agree with his commander and friend's current plan, no matter how many times he thought it over or what angle he looked at it from.

A marine was not the type of man for Doctor Jennifer Keller. These were men who were here to do a job – true enough so was he but he knew that he wasn't going to hurt her – and female company was somewhat of a scarcity so Ronon knew what they were after. And it was only ONE thing. And if any of them went near Jennifer looking for _it _they would be taking a swim in the surrounding ocean – with a dead weight attached to a piece of their anatomy they would rather keep safe.

After the talk listing the staff and personnel the recruits were dismissed and told when the training sessions would begin 'properly'. Ronon's gaze shot to John who was pointedly ignoring him as he spoke to the marines, his eyes focused intently in the group.

What did he mean 'start properly'? Training was to begin today.

He waited patiently for them to file from the room before turning to Sheppard who was facing him with his hands up. Ronon threw him a questioning glance. One that yelled 'What the Hell?'

"Now, I couldn't have you killing them all their first day here. You need time to cool down before I let you turn them into pulp," John told him calmly, giving him the 'I'm your friend but also your superior' look.

"Fair enough," Ronon shrugged, acting for all the world like he didn't care about the decision. He had learned patience and timing during his years as a runner so he could wait. He would still get to beat them to a pulp at some point. It just wouldn't be today.

**Back with Jennifer - Some hours later**

Jennifer rushed back to her room after making her apologies to Todd.

It had been a quiet day in the infirmary but she had been there since eight that morning and had only left after she had made the nurse on duty promise to contact her if she was needed. SGA4 was due in any hour now and she wanted the staff to be sure that they could get in touch with her if anything happened that they couldn't deal with.

The older women had promised and now all she needed was a nice long shower a change of clothes and she would be good to go. Not that she was excited about the movie night that Sheppard had tricked her into attending. She would have much rather curled up in her bed and not gotten up until the next day…or maybe the next week. But it was out of her hands now.

**Later that night. **

Ronon stood sentry outside Jennifer's door as he waited for her to answer his knock, glaring at any of the passing personnel. The doctor was OFF LIMITS and he was going to make sure that every single male member of the expedition knew that. An the non-expedition members too.

After a few seconds the door swished open and Jennifer's smiling face appeared.

"Oh, Ronon, come in," she smiled, gesturing for him to enter her room.

He walked in behind her and leaned against the wall beside the door, watching a she rubbed at her wet hair with a towel, a healthy glow came from her cheeks – no doubt from the hot water of the shower she had obviously just had.

"I thought that I would have been inundated with bashed and bruised recruits today," she told him cheerily as she hung her head upside down and rubbed vigorously at her hair before straightening back up, her honey blonde strands now looking as if she had been electrocuted.

"Was the training session cancelled?"

He shook his head. It was still difficult getting used to being in a conversation with any women other than Elizabeth and Teyla. All the other women were either too busy flirting with him or scared of his shadow.

"Sheppard thought the 'welcome to Pegasus' speech was enough for today," he told her and was pleased when he got a giggle from Jennifer as she quickly dragged a hairbrush through her still damp hair and tied it into a tight bun at the back of her head and fastening it with a bit of elastic.

She clapped her hands together and threw him a smile that had him grinning back at her. Everything about her was infectious he decided.

"All set?" he launched himself from his leaning position against the wall and followed her out of the room, both of them walking directly into the expedition's A team.

Ronon cought himself easily before tripping over any feet but Jennifer's doctor reflexes didn't seem to work outside of the infirmary and she let out a squeal of surprise as she tripped over Rodney and slammed straight into –

Ronon growled low in his throat.

The wraith!

Ronon just stood and stewed, his fist clenched so tightly his knuckles cracked from the pressure. But he had caught the look from John and held himself back from ripping Todd's arms off as Jennifer laughed out an apology and straightened herself up. Thankfully putting some distance between herself and the life sucking monster that was looking down at her in amusement.

"What's _he _doing here?" Just because he couldn't draw a gun on him it didn't mean he had to be polite.

The wraith's predator gaze met his own and sharp teeth showed in a savage pantomime of a smile.

"Your doctor Carson mentioned that there was 'movie night' this evening and I expressed my desire to observe how earth humans spend their leisure time,"

Silence fell for a few awkward seconds.

"Perhaps we should all procees," Tayla's ever calm voice filled the void and Ronon was aware of everyone happily jumping at the idea, although his eyes remained fixed on Todd.

Rodney immediately began to grumble to himself, until he finally spoke to Todd.

"You are going to wish you had just stayed in the lab since the resident cavemen was in charge of choosing the entertainment," he griped.

Ronon just ignored him, he knew the the scientist would be complaining no matter who had been picking the DVD – he just complained a bit more when it was Ronons turn that was all.

**Jennifer's Point of View**

Jennifer's curiosity was caught by this. She had been hearing nothing but 'Ronon picking the DVD' stories for the past few days now.

"Why do you let Ronon keep picking movies if you know he is going to pick something bizarre?" Jennifer asked as they made their way down the corridor, passing personnel who threw suspicious looks at the cities resident wraith as they went she noticed.

"Adds some excitement to living," John answered from where he was walking beside Teyla.

She rolled her eyes at this. From the mission reports she had read it didn't seem like they needed any more excitement.

"I tried changing the rota once," Rodney chirped in from beside her and her eyes darted to him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, fearless leader caught me though," he grumbled, throwing his commanding officer a glare.

John shrugged but smiled – obviously not sorry at all for what he had done.

"What can I say? I sensed a disturbance in the force," he smirked.

Jennifer snorted out a very unladylike laugh, the kind that she would have been embarrassed over if she hadn't been laughing her head off.

"You what?" she coughed, still laughing and clutching at her sides in an attempt to continue walking with the group.

"He," John pointed at the still pouting Rodney, "Was far too happy,"

Jennifer continued to laugh as they made their way down the corridors. Maybe tonight would do her some good after all.

**Hey guys**

**I am so sorry that it has been so long since I last updated. Real life has a really nasty habit of cropping up when you least expect it. Please let me know what you think.**

**Oh, and I now have a twitter account! Link is on my profile page :-)**

**Take care**


	13. Chapter 13

Jennifer smiled to herself as she walked through the silent corridor and back to her room. She had left the rest of the group behind at the last corridor t-junction arguing over the pros and cons of Walt Disney. When she had left Rodney was all for attempting to re-calibrate the gate in an attempt to make it into a time machine and popping off Disney.

She giggled to herself as she swiped her palm across the sensor and her bedroom door opened smoothly and shut behind her with a soft thud.

She began to lay out the clothes she would need for the next day, shaking her head with a smile as she remembered the conversation that had followed Rodney's 'suggestion'.

"Rodney, you would not be-able to come back," John had helpfully pointed out, earning a scowl from the team's leading scientist. Apparently the theory of time travel through the gate had been...explored (although not entirely on purpose it would seem). And it was not all good news that had come from the experiment.

"It would be worth it," Rodney had grumbled, scuffing his shoes childishly along the floor before raising his head and glaring at John. "I would be saving future generations from years of torture,"

His voice, so filled with conviction, had trailed off as she had stolen away from the stationary group.

She stripped herself of her clothes, pulled her nightshirt over her head and quickly laid out the cloths that she would need for the next day. She glad that she had taken a shower before leaving for movie night because she had no energy to have one now and climbed into bed, sighing happily as the cool sheets hit her warm skin.

_Was this what it felt like to 'fit in'?_She thought to herself, feeling slightly sad that she did not actually know the answer to it. And yet a spark of hope flickered somewhere in the back of her mind. After years of always being on the outside of any group because of her age she felt a warmth in her chest at the idea of maybe, finally, belonging somewhere. Belonging to a bunch of people... Having someone other than her father care for her and watch out for her.

Tonight had been a good night, she decided, curling up on her side and hugging her pillow tightly to her chest. Her father always found it funny how she slept curled up into herself with her arms and head at a weird angle as she cuddled the pillow under her head to her.

Jennifer missed her father. He was always worried that she never had any friends and never got out. She would make sure to tell him about tonight in the next letter that got sent out on the Deadolus. Maybe that would set his mind at ease a little. Her father - she had often observed - was a born worrier. She had wondered occasionally ift he death of her mother had made him that way... But she guessed she would never know.

The film that Ronon had chosen had not been quite as painful to sit through as she had thought it would be. But how the big tough alien worrier had managed to pick Mary Poppins to watch was beyond her. How Marry Poppins was even available on the base was another mystery entirely. She thought he would be more likely to go for action, blood, guts and gore. Maybe a bit of 'Alien' or 'Chain-saw Massacre' or even a good John Wayne. Not...well...Mary Poppins. Maybe alien men were wired differently.

It had been highly amusing to watch the faces around her. Some of them lighting up with the joys of childhood memories and others cringing as they shrank further into their seats - personally Jennifer just thought that they didn't want to lose face by showing how much they liked the film. After all, if it was that bad there was nothing making them sit and watch it.

"Is that really what earth child care is like?" Tayla had asked her brows creased in concentration as the end credits began to roll and the 'audience' started to shift.

Jennifer giggled and shook her head as a reply, while Rodney looked like he wanted to throw up at the very suggestion that a singing nanny EVER had anything to do with his upbringing and mental growth.

Jennifer sighed happily and relaxed into the mattress. Maybe movie night wasn't too bad after all.

**(Some hours later)**

She felt as though she had only just dosed off in the comfort of her nice bed when the panicked voice of one of the staff nurses had come crackling through her radio.

The fogginess clouding her mind lifted immediately as she reached for the radio, going straight into doctor mode.

"Keller here," she announced croakily into the mouth piece, coughing to clear the sleep from her voice.

"You are needed in the infirmary doctor,"

Jennifer threw the covers from her body and quickly changed, all the while listening to the nurse who was saying something about one of the teams coming back with serious injuries.

"I am on my way,"

She dashed through the dark, silent halls the rubber of her shoes squeaking on the floor as she turned corners nearly crashing into walls and doors in her rush to reach the infirmary.

Pandemonium greeted her as the infirmary door slid open noiselessly. Nurse fluttered about the room, their arms filled with bandages and one was even brandishing a syringe like she had never used one before. Several beds were occupied by bloodied - but breathing - bodies.

"Oh Doctor Keller, thank goodness," a staff nurse gushed, coming to her side.

Jennifer headed straight for a sink and scrubbed viciously at her hands, until they were pink and stinging before snapping on a pair of gloves.

And to think that the night had started off so well.

"What's happened Kate," Jennifer tried to stay calm when all she wanted to do was bash together several heads and send the present nurses back on the first available flight - hostile or otherwise - to earth. And where was Carson. She knew he was busy with the research but he was supposed to be available for emergencies - his quarters were nearer to the infirmary for that very reason.

"It is SGA - 7,"

So not the team that where actually due back that evening. The nurse followed her over to the sink as she scrubbed up and snapped on a pair of gloves.

"The planet they were scouting was supposed to be lifeless. Only vegetation. But the animal life didn't take kindly to the intrusion,"

"Who is the most injured,"

"Doctor Keller to the gate room please! Medical team required,"

So, it was going to be one of those nights was it.

* * *

**Ronons POV**

Ronon woke to the sound of someone running through the hall outside his room and his senses immediately flared as he glanced at the flashing numbers on the clock beside his bed. Despite Atlantis always being busy it took something unusual for someone to be racing through the halls at 2.15 in the morning.

He rolled out of the bed and threw on his clothes, he was awake now so he might as well go and see what was happening. Besides he knew that he had no chance of getting back to sleep.

He made his way quickly and silently through the dimly, night lit corridors, heading for the control room. Nothing happened in the city without the control room knowing about it and on the way he could swing via the gate room.

The echo of footsteps behind him alerted him to the company of another.

"Hey! Ronon,"

He continued to walk but turned his head to nod at Sheppard.

"Got called over the radio from Elizabeth. A team ran into a bit more trouble that was expected,"

Ronon nodded his head before pausing.

"Thought that all off world missions were to non-inhabited planets,"

"People weren't the trouble; it was the wild-life. Didn't take too nicely to people walking around on their planet,"

Ronon chuckled humourlessly at the information. They were so used to being on the lookout for weapon waving natives that the animal of a planet had never been considered.

Sounds were travelling down the corridor, panicked voices and rattling. They were just rounding the corner to the gate room when a panicked nurse in scrubs clashed into them, Sheppard grabbed the woman's arms, keeping her upright.

"Jane, what's wrong?"

"Emergency," the woman panted before pulling away from John and dashing off towards the infirmary.

The rattling drew nearer and they both moved to the walls as an army of nurses came rushing from the gate room a gurney being pulled along between them. Ronon was shocked to see the small frame of Jennifer Keller straddling the broken and bleeding soldier as she pressed on his chest issuing orders and spouting medical jargon to the nurses and aids as she worked. They moved so quickly that he couldn't see what she was doing and he continued to stare as the group rounded the corner.

"I think we should stop referring to any mission as 'routine'," John mumbled.

**Hi guys. **

**I hope you are all well :)**

**Have you missed me?**

**Yeah, you don't have to answer that. You all probably have little phantom-lass doll look alikes that you've been sticking pins into the past months. **

**I can only apologies guys. Real life has been beyond hectic - 'stop the world I want to get off' doesn't even cover it. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, comments as loved. **

**Toodles. xx**


End file.
